Expediente: Amor
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Megan analiza los cambios en Drake con la llegada de Josh. SLASH. Epilogo agregado.
1. Observación directa

"**Observación directa"**

En el momento que vi a mamá junto a Walter, supe que duraría. No sería como esos perdedores con los que ella salía de vez en cuando, para luego desaparecer. No, este perdedor llegó a quedarse. No me oponía. Contrario a lo que todos suponen, me agrada Walter. Mamá siempre sonríe mucho cuando esta con él. Y es feliz. No solo finge serlo. En verdad lo siente. Es un poco bobo para mi gusto, pero me acostumbraría.

El que no se ve nada contento con esto es Drake. Como siempre anteponiendo lo que él siente a los demás. Funcionó durante años con mamá, pero ahora esta decidida. Walter será parte de nuestras vidas, nos guste o no. Y con eso, se incluye Josh. Tampoco me causaba mucho problema tener a alguien mas a quien molestar en casa. Drake comenzaba a ser demasiado predecible.

- Vamos Megan, tenemos que hacer que mamá deje a Walter.

- ¿Y eso a mi en que me beneficia?

- ¿Quieres a alguien como Josh en tu vida? Es el chico del que todos se burlan. Se llena la nariz con aceitunas. Creo que ves mi punto.

- A mi eso no me afecta. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que tendrás un compañero de cuarto, bobo.

- Sabía que hablar contigo no llevaría a nada – Drake toma una soda del refrigerador. Ni siquiera puede seguir quejándose, sale corriendo del mal sabor que tiene.

Como dije. Se volvió predecible. Necesitaba nuevos retos, y Josh sería uno de ellos.

Particularmente porque Drake se ha propuesto hacer la vida del recién llegado un infierno, y de esta manera ahuyentarlo.

Josh es tan bobo como Drake lo describió. Y se nota que es hijo de Walter en todo. Los mismos gestos, la misma forma sentimental en sus acciones y malos para el deporte. Me pregunto que pasaría con su mamá. Según escuché, murió. En casa casi no se habla de papá. En mi mente, Walter puede convertirse en mi figura paterna. Después de todo los padres son vergonzosos. Siempre se quejan de ellos. Y en mi caso, el mío puede ganarles con mucho. Siempre he sido muy competitiva, y si es sobre quien tiene el padre más bobo, yo le ganaré a cualquiera.

Drake me ha estado insistiendo en que nos unamos contra el enemigo (aún no sé si se refiere a Josh o a Walter). Lleva conviviendo con Josh 2 días, y ya quiere aventarlo por la ventana. "Si al menos cupiera", se expresa con cierta resignación. Cuando no se burla del peso de nuestro nuevo hermanastro, lo hace de sus trucos de magia, de su apego enfermizo a estar dando abrazos, o de que es un "nerd". Jamás había escuchado que hablara tanto de una persona. Ni siquiera de sus conquistas. Y eso es extraño.

Mi tonto hermano tiene la atención de un pez dorado. Ve algo brillante, y se distrae. El hecho de que lleve mencionando tanto a Josh debe significar algo. Por supuesto que no se dará cuenta de que. Pero quizás me sirva de algo si lo observo detenidamente junto a Josh. Y veré las debilidades del nuevo huésped.

Lo primero: Las burlas se han detenido. Al menos no las hace de manera constante, y ahora solo se refiere a él como "Josh". No como "nerd", "bobo" o "tonto".

- Megan, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

- Mamá dijo que podía ver mi programa aquí.

- Te daré 20 dólares si te vas.

Mi oportunidad se ha presentado. Veremos como reacciona.

- Ese es dinero del panzón…

Drake parece quedarse sin palabras de momento. Solo me mira como si hubiera ofendido a su guitarra. Es lo único que quiere más que a si mismo. Frunce los labios, como conteniendo el decir algo en defensa de Josh. Finalmente me da el dinero para deshacerse de mi, sin decir nada más.

Solo hay una forma en que Drake se pone a la defensiva: Cuando atacan a alguien que él quiere. Josh lleva una semana aquí, y ya se ha ganado a mi bobo hermano. Al grado de permitirle abrazarlo, cuando era una actividad exclusiva para chicas. Supongo que ahora es para chicas y Josh.

Lo divertido entonces será molestarlos en par. Admito que primero me enfoque solo en Josh, al ser el que acaba de incorporarse a la familia, y el blanco más fácil. Pero ahora que los veo, es un reto. Ya que les encanta pasar tanto tiempo juntos, los molestaré a los dos para que sigan compartiendo esos momentos.

Josh está cambiando también. De ser el hijo que no rompe ni una sola regla, ahora miente (bastante mal) y justifica a Drake en sus bobadas. Porque para romper las reglas de manera estúpida, nadie como él. Tiene esa habilidad de papá, según escuché a mamá alguna vez. Nuestro padre era un músico que nunca fue responsable en su vida. Ahora entiendo de donde lo sacó Drake. Sin embargo, Josh ha estado influyendo para que esas "cualidades" disminuyan poco a poco.

Van dos semanas de observación directa a los especímenes (es decir, el par de bobos). Parecen estar cómodos con la presencia del otro, y Drake incluso SONRÍE al lado de Josh. Jamás pensé verlo feliz con la nueva estructura familiar. Josh está sermoneando a Drake sobre la tarea que no entregó, mientras yo estoy en la sala, aparentemente viendo un programa de televisión. En realidad sigo con mi estudio, así que los escucho discretamente. De cualquier modo están tan metidos en su pelea, que no se dan cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

- Ya te dije que no soy un nerd, _Josh_.

- Tal vez si pusieras el empeño que le dedicas a conquistar chicas a tu estudio, serías más inteligente que yo.

- ¿A quien le importa?

- Si quieres entrar a una buena Universidad debes…

- Ya, ya, voy a la sala.

Drake sale de manera rápida de la cocina, haciendo una entrada dramática. Bobo.

Se sienta a mi lado, sin decir nada, cruzado de brazos. Esta haciendo berrinche, como cuando mamá le prohíbe salir.

Después de un silencio prolongado, decido preguntar algo que siempre me ha rondado por la cabeza. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, quizás también tengo ese gen que nos lleva a hacer tonterías.

- Drake… ¿Recuerdas a papá?

Drake me mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es el que da el clima, eso te marca de por vida. Además de leer "El gato elegante". ¿Qué clase de perdedor lee esa revista?

- ¡No hablo de Walter, bobo! – en serio que tiene la capacidad mental de una carpa.

- Entonces no sé de que hablas…

Papá siempre ha sido un tema prohibido en casa. Mamá solo me habló en una ocasión de él, para decirme que no estaba en nuestras vidas, y jamás lo estaría. Lo poco que sabía del tema, fue de comentarios hechos por mamá para regañar a Drake. Y mi bobo hermano y yo jamás hemos tocado ese tema. Hasta ahora.

- Hablo del músico. El que abandonó a mamá.

Drake parece muy incomodo. Solo se mueve en el sillón, como si eso fuera a desaparecer mi curiosidad.

- Ese no es nuestro papá. Walter es el único al que debes considerar como una figura paterna.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que papá vaya a buscarnos alguna vez?

- Eras una bebé cuando se fue. Walter es un buen tipo. Un soso de lo peor, pero es bueno. Jamás nos lastimaría. Y tu no recuerdas nada de ese hombre. Déjalo así.

No imaginé que Drake defendería a Walter. E incluso me dijera que lo considerara una figura paterna (o que supiera lo que eso significa. Josh es mala influencia). Claramente el tema era tabú por una razón.

- Eres afortunada de no recordar ese infierno – susurra Drake, viendo atentamente la televisión.

Y al escuchar su tono de voz tan triste, entiendo que quizás si soy afortunada. Para mi, papá es una imagen sin forma. Para Drake, sin embargo, parecía ser la causa de muchos sentimientos negativos.

Josh entra poco después a la cocina, notando el cambio de humor en Drake.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta con duda, sentándose en medio de los dos.

- Nada – contesta de mala gana el bobo.

Josh me ve a mi, arqueando una ceja. Me encojo de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

- Josh, muévete, no cabemos los tres – digo en voz molesta.

- Claro que si. Todo cabe sabiéndolo acomodar.

Y entonces Josh se mueve hacia Drake, quedando casi pegados. Josh le susurra algo a Drake, solo que no alcancé a escuchar bien. Para mi sorpresa, Drake sonríe levemente, y asiente. Y de ahí, todo se vuelve bromas y risas entre esos dos.

Walter es nuestro papá ahora. Y el pasado ya no importa.

Sin embargo tengo que estar más preparada. Si voy a llevar a cabo esta investigación, necesito estar dispuesta con la tecnología necesaria para espiarlos. Así que invertiré mis ahorros en un equipo de espionaje. Valdrá la pena cuando vea el tormento que sufrirán estos dos.

Primero son bromas pesadas. No tan elaboradas, pero que tienen un efecto instantáneo. Luego juego con sus mentes, porque son tan bobos que nunca se dan cuenta que los estoy manipulando. Y entonces Josh comienza a decirme "malvada".

Comienzo a pensar que es verdad.

Cuando le provoqué pánico escénico a Josh, fue uno de los mejores momentos. Aparte de ser divertido, y poder compartir con el mundo mi dominio sobre los especímenes, fue un giro inesperado en la investigación.

Solo quería saber como molestarlos de manera continua. Pero una mente tan curiosa como la mía no puede dejar pasar los eventos que se están presentando. Estoy viendo la cinta de Josh con el tic nervioso que le causé (gracias a Walter y su flujo de información vergonzosa), y llega el par de bobos. Por supuesto que Josh se ve tan miserable, que me dan ganas de tomarle una foto y subirla a la página que diseñé para mostrar los avances de mi investigación.

Drake me ve con furia. Espero que cualquiera de los dos hable primero.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación?

Me quedo de piedra. ¿Acaba de decir NUESTRA habitación? Trato de reponerme de la sorpresa, respondiendo de manera sarcástica. Y lo siguiente es algo que no me esperaba.

- Peor vas a quedar tu, si no te vas…

Drake me amenazó. A mi. A quien lo aventó de una ventana. Y todo porque estoy haciendo miserable a Josh. Admito mi derrota, y salgo, observándolos detenidamente. Drake ve a Josh con pesar.

Comienzo a escribir estos avances. Drake ya considera a Josh parte de su vida, de manera total. Pero su mirada… nunca lo había visto tan posesivo. Tan dominante. Como si Josh fuera de su propiedad.

¿Pudiera ser que Drake esta teniendo sentimientos más allá de la hermandad por Josh?

No, no puede ser. Drake no tiene pensamientos profundos. A él no le importa si con quien se besa es inteligente o con buenas intenciones. Solo que sea guapa. Que sea una chica, como él dice, "ardiente". Josh dista mucho de ser esa descripción. Por supuesto que cuando fui creciendo, entendí que mi hermano buscaba reafirmar su reputación de músico andando con cualquier falda que se le atravesara (claro, que tuviera buenas piernas anexas). Pero también imaginé que si había un chico lo suficientemente "ardiente", a Drake no le importaría el género. Le atraen las cosas bonitas.

Mamá dice que no tengo pensamientos muy normales. Y creo que tiene razón. Tengo 8 años, y ya estoy pensando en mi hermano y su vida amorosa… con la finalidad de molestarlo.

Pero cuando vi como estaba tratando de apoyar a Josh, fue muy diferente de cómo lo haría un hermano. Algo pasaba entre esos dos. Y tengo que averiguar que es.

Josh parece ser muy neutral en cuanto se refiere a las novias de Drake. No se mete, ni hace comentarios. De hecho le da la razón en todo. Sin embargo, en cuanto se refiere a su vida amorosa, él parece estar mas al margen. Mi hermano no puede pasar un día sin besar a alguien, porque según él, se le secan los labios. Josh parece ser lo opuesto. Admira de lejos a las chicas, y es demasiado tímido como para acercarse. Drake intentó ayudarlo en una ocasión, y por supuesto, todo fue un desastre (y me costó una serpiente).

Drake no parece querer una relación fija, y Josh parece no querer una relación en absoluto. Y aun cuando Drake tenga a quien besar, siempre esta en casa a la hora de su programa favorito, para verlo con Josh. Se sientan demasiado cerca, sin ser necesario. Comparten ciertos toques de manos y brazos, apenas rozones. Nadie se da cuenta, mas que yo. Cuando estamos cenando, y Josh pide el pan, Drake se lo pasa, sus dedos entrelazándose. Dos segundos, y se separan. Si, les he contado el tiempo. Lo más que han durado ha sido 50 segundos, un frasco de mermelada, según ellos discutiendo quien le untaría el contenido a su pan primero.

Mis papas parecen ciegos ante estos eventos. Incluso los bobos parecen no notar esa necesidad de contacto físico. Y cuando se pelean, es peor. Comienzan los golpes y los empujones. Y por alguna razón siempre terminan en el suelo, dando nalgadas y golpes en la espalda. Yo nunca he visto que los demás se peleen así. Es como si ellos, a pesar de la diferencia de opinión y la molestia, buscaran resolverlo con un contacto físico.

También Josh parece cuidar mucho el no lastimar a Drake.

Su relación ha evolucionado, y ahora nadie menciona "Drake" ó "Josh". Son siempre "Drake y Josh".

A estas alturas de la investigación, me doy cuenta de que mis bobos hermanos no solo se unieron simbólicamente, sino sentimentalmente. Aun cuando no son conscientes, tienen sentimientos fuertes entre ellos. La pregunta que ahora queda… ¿Qué tan profundos?

Drake esta afinando su guitarra, así que entro de manera estruendosa. Mamá le dijo que fuera a recogerme de mí clase de Oboe, y de seguro el muy bobo lo olvidó.

- ¡Josh! ¡Van a estre…! – Drake levanta su mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo – tu no eres Josh…

- Obvio que no, baboso – le digo totalmente furiosa - ¡Dijiste que me recogerías de mi clase de Oboe!

- Ah, si… - parece que apenas empieza a recordar. Bobo – es que Josh y yo tuvimos que ir a los Premier. Además tu puedes caminar de tu clase, no es tan lejos.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Dijiste que me recogerías!

- Ya, ya, no es para tanto…

Bien, ya que ha decidido tomarse esto a la ligera, es hora de jugar con su mente.

- ¿Sabes Drake? A papá le da mucho gusto que tu y Josh se estén entendiendo _tan bien_.

Drake solo me ve con duda. Es tan tonto, que de seguro no entendió el tono sarcástico, y ni siquiera se percata de que cambié el tema.

- Después de todo – continúo, como si nada – eso hacen los buenos hermanos. Llevarse bien. Y ahora que tu le dices también papá… entonces somos una familia.

Como aun no dice nada, me decido a dar la estocada final a la manipulación.

- Muchas veces los papas temen que no te lleves bien con tu hermanastro, pero Josh y tu parecen hermanos de sangre. De hecho si sigues diciéndole papá a Walter, muchos pensarán que Josh es un Parker. Las chicas lo asediarán, porque después de todo los Parker siempre atraemos gente. Y las que te buscan a ti, también lo buscarán a él. Espero no se peleen por alguna chica, ahora que los dos sean populares…

El color se ha ido del rostro de Drake. ¡Pero que tonto! Su palidez me indica que mi trabajo ha sido satisfactorio. Salgo, riendo irónicamente. Veremos como afecta esto la relación de "hermanos" que ese par tiene.

Para la hora de la cena, papá volvió a ser Walter.


	2. Causa y Efecto

"**Causa y Efecto"**

Drake había salido en su cuarta cita del día. Josh comía costillas como si mañana ya no existieran. Es curioso. He notado que Josh tiende a comer más cuando Drake sale. Como si llenara el vacío que deja ese bobo cuando se marcha. Creo que tengo habilidades de Psicóloga. Será divertido jugar con la mente de las demás personas, y además me paguen por eso. ¿A quien no le agrada que su hobbie sea recompensado?

- ¿Otra noche sin cita, Josh? – me burlo.

- Para tu información, tengo que estudiar.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Tienes examen de cómo condimentar costillas?

Josh decide ignorarme, y me siento frente a él. Había notado que mi hermanastro había crecido un poco. Quizás pronto rebase en altura a Drake. Me pregunto que tanto puedo influir en un posible cambio físico en Josh.

Y lo averiguaremos. Los seguidores de mi blog deben enterarse del éxito que tengo al jugar con la mente de los especímenes.

- ¿Has notado que estás más alto? – pregunto muy tranquila.

- No soy idiota.

- Duh…

- Si, lo he notado – Josh parece llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor es seguirme la corriente. Y tiene toda la razón.

- Walter dice que tu familia es alta. Quizás también tengas esa predisposición, ¿No?

- No sé, tal vez. Mi abue dice que la pubertad trae muchos cambios.

- Si, si, fascinante Josh. Pero piensa, Drake es el atractivo, y tu el nerd. ¿No sería genial que fuera al revés?

- Drake jamás podrá ser nerd – afirma Josh. Otra cosa en la que tiene razón.

- Pero tu si puedes volverte atractivo – le digo en tono serio – Drake _notaría_ enseguida ese cambio en ti.

- ¿Qué te propones? – Josh me ve con duda. Bien, es inteligente, le doy eso de beneficio.

- Nada, bobo. ¿Crees que si quisiera molestarte, lo haría sugiriendo algo para _tu_ bienestar? Pero como quieras, si te quieres casar con un par de costillas en el futuro, ese es tu problema.

Salgo de la cocina, notando como Josh, en automático, pone el plato de lado. _Manipulación mental: Exitosa_.

Conforme pasan los días, Drake se extraña de que cuando regresa de sus citas, Josh no este en casa.

**Día uno:**

- ¿Y Josh?

- Que te importa.

**Día dos:**

- ¿Dónde está Josh?

-¿Me ves cara de su niñera?

**Día tres:**

- ¿No ha llegado Josh?

- Si, ya llegó, ¿Qué no lo ves?

- No.

- Obvio que si no lo ves, es porque no ha llegado, tonto.

**Día cuatro:**

- ¡Josh! ¿No está aquí?

Creo que ya es hora de decirle la cruel realidad a Drake.

- No, está jugando básquet.

- Si, claro – Drake se ríe.

- Bien, no me creas…

Justo en ese momento, Josh entra corriendo, con una pelota de básquetbol bajo su brazo.

-¡Josh! – Drake lo ve con alegría. Tomaré nota de eso.

- ¡Drake! P-pensé que estabas en una cita…

¿Aluciné, o Josh tartamudeo?

- Me aburrí. Hace mucho que no jugamos videojuegos. ¡Vamos!

- Ah… Drake… lo siento, es que estoy… tengo cosas que hacer.

Drake frunce el entrecejo. Claramente piensa: "¿Qué puede ser mas importante que yo?"

Sin decir nada mas, Josh da media vuelta y sale rápidamente. Drake me mira con enojo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada.

- No mientas. Está actuando raro. Come sano, hace ejercicio… ¡Y aparte está alto! Me huele a tu maldad.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar… - idiota - … que Josh ha decidido cambiar para tener citas como tu?

- Josh no necesita cambiar para eso. Las chicas lo quieren como es.

"_¿Las chicas? ¿O tu?_" Obvio que no puedo decirlo en voz alta, pero como estoy tentada a hacerlo. Mejor daré una ofensa sarcástica.

- Así como tu tienes citas con chicas por lo que son ¿No?

- ¡Es diferente!

- Josh es atractivo ahora. Lidia con eso, bobo. Ya tienes competencia en el mercado femenino.

Drake arquea una ceja. Tonto. Me levanto y lo dejo ahí, rumiando sobre la situación. Josh se ha vuelto atractivo, y si, lo admito por única vez. Aun falta más tiempo para que se moldee su cuerpo, pero su altura y la forma de vestirse ahora hace milagros.

La nueva adquisición para terminar de matar a Drake de celos es un arete. En la oreja de Josh. Al subir a mi habitación, puedo escuchar la discusión que están teniendo.

- … Y además mamá y Walter van a molestarse.

- ¿Quién crees que me dio permiso en primer lugar? Soy menor de edad Drake, no puedo perforarme _nada_ sin permiso de un adulto responsable.

- O de Walter – Drake parece a punto de tener un aneurisma. Bien.

- No entiendo porque te alteras tanto. Es _mi _oreja, yo sabré lo que pongo en ella.

- ¡Ni siquiera me consultaste! ¡Yo tenía que opinar sobre como mi _hermano_ luce como un completo idiota!

- Mira Drake – Josh parece cansado – no sé la razón por la que te enojas, pero te sugiero que aprendas a sobrellevarlo. Porque Josh ahora viene con un arete.

- Josh es un bobo.

- A Josh no le importa.

- Pues a Josh debería importarle.

Por Dios, ese par ya iba a empezar a pelear. Mejor poner una bomba fétida para que salgan corriendo. Si siguen así, no me dejarán dormir. Al verlos pasar rápidamente pasillo abajo, gritando "¡MEGAN!", noto un destello en la oreja de Josh. _Josh ahora viene con un arete_. Interesante.

Drake no vuelve a tocar el tema del arete, pero de vez en cuando le dirige miradas de recelo a Josh. Debo admitir que quizás la abuela de Josh tiene razón. La pubertad trae muchos cambios. Drake se ve exactamente igual desde los 14. Josh, sin embargo, ha sido todo lo contrario. De 15 a 16 ha sido como si fuera otra persona totalmente diferente.

No faltará mucho para que ese par admita que hay algo entre ellos. Será un triunfo para mi experimento.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no pude prever en todo esto: Mindy Crenshaw.

La odiaba. Ella molestaba a Josh para llamar su atención (cualquier tonto se daría cuenta, claro, menos Drake y Josh), y eso me traía problemas. Molestar a mis hermanos es un arte. Lo he perfeccionado con el tiempo. No puede llegar cualquiera pensando que puede sustituir todos esos años de terror que he infundido en ellos. Cuando me explica que ella lo molesta cuando no puedo hacerlo, le doy por su lado. La mujer está tratando de ganarme. No es secreto que si quieres andar con alguien, debes ser aprobado por la gran mayoría de los miembros de la familia. Drake obviamente no entraba en esto, así que solo quedaba yo. Le interesa Josh. ¿Cómo afectará esto mi investigación?

- ¡No toques a mi hermanita! ¡No quiero que la infestes con tus germindis!

- Drake, me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "infestar" y la uses en una oración – Mindy se burla.

- Vamos Megan, hay que quemar tu blusa – Drake me empuja para que salgamos de la sala, y veo como Josh se sienta con pesar a su lado. Al ver como Mindy no le quita la mirada a mi hermano, me doy cuenta: Será un obstáculo.

Josh tiene su primera novia. Drake parece tranquilo, según él solo quiere que Josh sea feliz ("aun con Mindy"). Pero cuando veo que Mindy llama, Drake le cuelga. Cuando esta con Josh, Drake busca como intervenir. Mindy sonríe cuando esto sucede, besando a Josh. Es como si demostrara su punto: "podrás quererlo todo lo que quieras, pero al final yo soy la que lo conserva". Ella tampoco es tonta. Ya descubrió que hay más entre mis hermanos que algo fraternal. Y no va a permitir que se interponga en su noviazgo.

Pero eso simplemente es un reto que tengo que superar. Soy paciente. Sé que Josh está deslumbrado con la inteligencia y hasta cierto punto atractivo de Mindy. Pero se le pasará. Y yo le ayudaré a que sea más rápido. Y por supuesto, usaré el arma más poderosa que tengo: Drake.

- Y claro que voy a ganarle a Lucy – le escucho a Drake decir por su celular – bien, nos vemos el sábado.

Cuando cuelga, lo veo con duda.

- ¿Qué pasará el sábado?

- Lucy y yo pelearemos para ver quien es el más fuerte. Claro que ganaré.

- Drake, sabes que tu eres como una chica ¿No?

- ¡OYE! – Drake frunce el entrecejo.

- El sábado… que curioso.

- ¿Qué?

- El viernes Josh tendrá la cena para impresionar a los papas de Mindy… aquí, en la casa.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, si fuera el mismo día de la pelea, entonces se armaría un alboroto, y ahora si de seguro terminan. Después de todo Josh ya quedó como un tonto con ellos, y ahora sería confirmar la mala influencia que tiene en Mindy. Terminarían sin remedio.

- A Josh por alguna razón le gusta Mindy – Drake parece indeciso.

- Si, tienes razón. Pero siempre dices que ellos deberían cortar. Que Josh merece algo mejor. Así nadie tendría la culpa, mas que los suegros.

Salgo de la habitación, dejando a Drake pensando, lo cual considero que es uno de mis mejores logros. Poco después toma su celular, y marca un número.

- ¿Hola? ¿Lucy? Si, soy Drake. ¿Qué te parecería mover la pelea al viernes? Si, si… es que surgió algo el sábado. ¿Si puedes? Perfecto, te veo entonces aquí. Excelente, nos vemos, primor.

Fue tan sencillo, que me pregunto si ellos se han vuelto mas débiles, o yo mas hábil. No puedo perderme esto, así que organizo audiencia para ese día.

Cuando sucede todo, es tan… debí tomar fotos, en definitiva. Cuando Josh comienza a reclamarle a Drake sobre como ha arruinado su relación, y que por una vez le había pedido que lo apoyara, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de malestar al ver lo triste que mi hermano luce. Las palabras de Josh le han llegado a lo que supongo es su corazón. Intenta disculparse, pero Josh sigue hablando.

- ¿Pagaste 200 dólares por hielo?

Al ver como se le echa encima a Drake, sonrío. Mi hermano siempre rompe los momentos tensos con un comentario sarcástico. Es el toque Parker. Y siempre hace que Josh salga de la molestia en la que esta, para terminar en el suelo tocándose. Bueno, ellos dicen que peleando, pero mi audiencia en el foro de la página web del experimento coincide que eso es mas un toqueteo lascivo que una pelea. Y si, es difícil poner esa palabra cuando me refiero a mis _hermanos_. No me escandalizo, pero aun así: Perturbador.

Esperando la cena, los bobos y yo estamos en la sala. Como siempre, ellos pegados a un lado y yo con suficiente espacio en el otro. Honestamente, ¿Qué no ven como prácticamente Drake esta en el regazo de Josh?

- ¡Déjale ahí! – grita Drake de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Josh suelta el control, asustado.

Drake parece sonrojarse ante la imagen en la televisión. Un actor de telenovela esta dando un beso apasionado. A otro hombre. No me sorprende. Todos los programas ya están abriéndose a la diversidad sexual, hasta Nickelodeon. Dicen que esa serie de "Drew and Jerry" tiene mucho subtexto entre los dos actores.

- ¿Qué estamos viendo? – Josh aun no entiende porque Drake gritó.

- N-nada. Ya cámbiale.

Aja… tengo que aprovechar este momento.

- ¡DRAKE! ¿Volviste a dejar tu ropa tirada? – mamá se escucha molesta.

- ¡NO!

- ¡DRAKE!

Refunfuñando, Drake se pone de pie, encaminándose a la escalera. Josh lo ve con cierto pesar, pero no va a ayudarle, como generalmente sucede.

- ¿No vas a ir? Ustedes están pegados a la cadera – le digo con calma.

- No – Josh regresa su mirada a la telenovela.

- Ya cámbiale.

- ¿Por qué Drake me pidió dejar este canal? – Josh sigue dilucidando las razones de mi bobo hermano.

Cuando la vida te da limones… haces limonada y cobras el doble de lo que te hubieran costado esos limones.

- Tal vez le gustó ese chico – trato de sonar casual.

- ¿Eh? – Josh me ve con sorpresa.

- Si, mira. Es atractivo. Tal vez a Drake le gustan así.

- ¡Es un hombre!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- A Drake solo le gustan las chicas.

- Oh, por favor. Mi hermano siempre ha apreciado la belleza, sin importar el género. Después de todo sabe que él es atractivo, ¿No?

- Si… ¿Estás insinuando que Drake está enamorado de si mismo?

- Josh… POR SUPUESTO que Drake está enamorado de si mismo. Por eso las chicas con las que salen deben ser igual de atractivas. Y si hay un chico que cumple esos parámetros, también lo va a apreciar.

- Estás loca.

- Como digas – ahora va el golpe final – solo que no pensé que a mi hermano le gustaran los hombres con bigote. Supongo que se le hacen llamativos. Si decide alguna vez tener un _novio_, de seguro tendrá bigote.

- Eres muy rara Megan.

- Gracias.

Josh parece meditar lo que he dicho, e incluso sigue viendo la novela, como comparándose con el protagonista de esa telenovela. No pensé tener tanto éxito.

En unas semanas, Josh mostró su nueva adquisición: Un bigote propio.


	3. Convirtiéndose en una Necesidad

"**Convirtiéndose en una necesidad"**

Mis bobos hermanos actuaban como si no se dieran cuenta de que todos a su alrededor estaban hartos de verlos pegados a la cadera. A excepción de mamá y papá, los demás comienzan a fastidiarse de que si Drake tiene reunión con su banda, Josh lo acompañe. Si Josh tiene trabajo, Drake vaya por él y se quede a gorrear palomitas. Es curioso ya que Josh tiene novia, pero pasa más tiempo con Drake que con ella.

Es por eso que no me sorprende el verlos discutir en la cocina.

- Ya te dije, Mindy, Drake necesita ayuda con matemáticas.

- Drake no necesita tu ayuda, necesita un milagro. Es un idiota.

- Hey, sé que no te agrada, pero ¿Podrías no insultarlo delante de mi? Es mi hermano.

- ¡Y yo soy tu novia! Él también me insulta y tu no le dices nada – Mindy parece querer abofetear a Josh.

- Claro que le digo, es solo que…

- Mira Josh, en ocasiones parece que eres más novio de Drake, que mío.

Muy bien, Mindy está adelantando mis planes. Los bobos no pueden concluir que se atraen todavía, es muy pronto. Los hombres son como los pollos. Si les pones el fuego alto, se cuecen mal y saben espantoso. Pero si los pones a fuego lento, comienzan a ablandarse y hacen una ensalada deliciosa. Es mala idea ponerme a ver el canal de cocina con Josh, me da por pensar analogías extrañas. El punto es que los bobos son pollos. Tienen que ser cocinados con mucho cuidado y poner solo los ingredientes necesarios.

Toso levemente para hacerme notar, y Mindy sale de la cocina, dando un beso seco a Josh.

- Te veré en la escuela.

Josh solo asiente, y se recarga en el refrigerador. Oh, pobre bobo.

- ¿Problemas con Mindy? – pregunto casual.

- Son cosas de adulto. Jamás lo entenderías.

- Solo porque tengas mayor edad no significa que seas mas maduro. ¿Necesito recordarte de la vez que tu y Drake se pelearon por una chuleta?

- ¡Era MI chuleta y Drake le puso sus pezuñas! ¡Lo merecía!

Sonrío, notando como Josh se anima solo de escuchar que he mencionado a Drake. En ocasiones ser la única con cerebro en la familia puede ser una maldición.

Esperaba que después de este pleito, Josh y Mindy fueran historia. No contaba que, como siempre, Mindy Crenshaw haría algo que cambiaría mi experimento.

* * *

Soy una investigadora nata, sé que hay cosas que pueden complicar los resultados de un experimento. Que hay catalizadores que modifican todo. Mindy estaba pasando de ser un hecho asilado, a un problema a resolver. Ella, en su desesperación por tener a Josh a su lado, hizo algo que no esperaba jamás: Le dijo que lo amaba.

Que estuviera vengándome de Drake en ese momento no significa que no pusiera atención en lo que pasaba con ellos. Drake le aconsejó a Josh 'cortar y correr', porque para mi bobo hermano lo peor que una chica puede hacer es decirte que te ama. Creo que ni siquiera acepta eso de mamá.

Cuando entro a la sala, veo a Drake frente a la tele. Tengo mi soda con somníferos lista para ser tomada, ya que necesito que quede totalmente inconsciente para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Después de todo, si voy a pintarlo de verde, necesito su total cooperación.

Le ofrezco la bebida, y claro que me ve con duda.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Está envenenada?

Me halaga que me crea capaz de eso, pero en estos momentos no me conviene que Drake estrene su cerebro y comience a sospechar algo.

- Mamá dijo que te la trajera – contesto sin ganas.

- Ah, bueno – Drake toma la lata de mi mano, sonriendo. Tonto.

- Escuché que Josh y Mindy van en serio – decido ver como están las cosas, y Drake es mi única fuente en estos momentos.

- Le dijo que lo amaba – Drake murmura molesto.

- Que bien, ¿Y Josh?

- No está seguro. No puede amarla de cualquier modo.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué no?

Observo a Drake, esperando que me diga algo significativo. Este podría ser el momento decisivo, donde veo que Drake finalmente entiende sus sentimientos por Josh. Este podría ser el momento donde el pollo se ablanda.

- Porque es Mindy, es un esperpento – dice Drake como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Quien sabe, en gustos se rompen géneros.

- ¿Qué? – Drake me ve con duda.

- Que quizás a Josh no le importa y también este enamorado de Mindy.

- No puede estarlo, te estoy diciendo que Josh no la ama. Ella solo quiere presionarlo.

- ¿Presionarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganar el concurso de ciencias?

- No, para ver si… espera… no había pensando en eso – eso si que es una sorpresa – es cierto, Mindy es lo suficientemente mezquina como para decirle a Josh que lo ama para distraerlo. ¡Tengo que advertirle a Josh!

Pero antes de poder levantarse, Drake cae inconsciente en el sillón gracias a mi soda adulterada. Debo decir que me sorprende que sepa lo que es la palabra 'mezquina'. Cuando mamá se asoma le explico que el bobo se quedo dormido en la sala, y a medianoche bajo a pintarle las manos y los pies de verde. Que esté con mi experimento no significa que mi venganza quede fuera. Drake pagará por haberse comido mi galleta.

* * *

Josh y Mindy terminaron. Eso significa que me deja el camino libre para seguir con mi experimento. Aun así quedan como amigos, lo que causa conflicto en Drake. Mi hermano puede tener sentimientos profundos… o algo parecido.

- Y no puedo creer que sigan hablándose. Cuando cortas, cortas, es por eso que cortas, si quisieras cortar y seguir viendo a la chica, ¿Para qué cortas? Eso de quedar como amigos es idiota, ni siquiera puede besar a la chica, aunque entiendo a Josh, ¿Quién querría besar a Mindy?

- Drake, estoy ocupada – le digo tajante ya que estoy haciendo mi tarea y él sigue quejándose del asunto de Josh y Mindy.

- Exacto, Josh es un tonto.

- Drake…

- Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Megan.

- ¡DRAKE! – me levanto furiosa – tienes cinco segundos para salir de aquí o te pegaré el trasero al refrigerador.

Drake me ve con duda, pero al notar como extiendo mi mano para tomar el pegamento, sale despavorido de la cocina. Siempre es bueno tener pegamento a la mano, déjenme decirles. El hecho de que Drake siga insistiendo tanto con esto significa algo importante: Esta celoso. Y el 95% de los usuarios en mi página web concuerdan.

La pregunta es ¿Hasta donde llegará Drake por esos celos?

* * *

Josh es un imán de desastres. Eso todos lo sabemos, Walter es igual. Parece que todo lo malo siempre les pasa a ellos. Drake y yo somos lo opuesto. Cosas buenas siempre nos pasan, tenemos mucha suerte y somos atractivos. Los hermanos Parker siempre hemos sido notados. Josh podría ser invisible, casi nadie nota su presencia. Fue hasta que empezó a estar con Drake que otros comenzaron a observarlo. Lastima que siempre este pegado a mi hermano, y eso los haya convertido en 'Drake y Josh'.

Es por eso que cuando Drake olvida el cumpleaños de Josh (honestamente ¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser?), pensé que esto sería otro obstáculo para el experimento. Josh parecía muy lastimado al notar que Drake hizo una fiesta sorpresa para su novia de apenas dos semanas, y a él ni siquiera le dijo un 'felicidades'. Y en esa ocasión, concuerdo con Josh. Mi hermano puede ser un insensible cuando tiene las cosas seguras. Como Josh siempre lo apoya incondicionalmente, se olvida de valorarlo.

- Así que Josh está molesto – le digo a Drake, que esta sentado en la cocina viéndose miserable.

- No fue mi culpa. Josh debió recordármelo.

- Si, claro, Josh debió recordarte su propio cumpleaños, ¿Eres idiota o qué?

- Oye, mas respeto a tu hermano mayor – me exige Drake – Josh está exagerando. No es para tanto.

- Imagina que Josh deja de ir a tus conciertos, deja de felicitarte y en tu cumpleaños te ignora – noto como Drake me ve con sorpresa - ¿Aun crees que está exagerando?

Drake no me dice nada, pero puedo notar su mirada de determinación. Es esa mirada que me dice que hará algo estúpido por Josh, y no puedo perdérmelo.

Cuando Drake le consiguió los boletos para Oprah, sabía que necesitaba tener mi cámara lista. Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo interesante. Cuando Drake mostró los pases para estar detrás del escenario, la cara de Josh se iluminó totalmente.

- ¿Entonces me quieres de nuevo? – preguntó Drake con un sonrisa.

- ¿Quererte?

Todo pasó rápido, y a la vez para mi fue como ver todo en cámara lenta. Josh se acercó a Drake, puso su mano detrás de su nuca, y presionó sus labios con los de él. Drake estaba paralizado, y yo afortunadamente tuve buenos reflejos, y tomé la foto de evidencia. Duraron 5 segundos pegados, les conté el tiempo, y cuando se separaron, pude ver la cara de shock de Drake, mientras se limpiaba sus labios.

- Que fuerte. Esto ira a Internet – les advierto, por cuestiones de derechos reservados.

Cuando bajo la foto a mi computadora y le doy zoom, me parece ver una lengua ahí. Y yo que pensé que había sido un beso inocente… pero quizás sea mejor abrir una encuesta en Internet para ver que opinan los usuarios. Así que subo la foto en el foro 'Pruebas de que los bobos están enamorados', y abro la encuesta de '¿Crees que este beso haya tenido lengua?'.

Lengua o no, este fue el primer beso en los labios de los bobos. Y a como veo, no será el último. Solo necesitan un pequeño empujón, y ¿Para qué están las hermanas? Con gusto se los daré.

* * *

Pensaba que de aquí, todo sería progreso, pero como siempre, hay catalizadores que me cambian las cosas. Y en este caso, fue el mismo Drake.

Josh es muy tolerante. Siempre le acepta todo a Drake, le sigue la corriente, acepta los problemas que Drake le causa y cede en todo. Era obvio que eventualmente Josh explotaría, y lo hizo de la forma más drástica.

Sacó a Drake de su vida.

Mi bobo hermano pensó que el irse con una chica y dejar que Josh llegara tarde a su examen no sería gran cosa. Josh lo ha perdonado por cosas peores. Sin embargo Josh tuvo suficiente del egoísmo de Drake, y ni siquiera ser tan guapo lo salvó en esta ocasión.

Para mi sorpresa, Josh parecía estar mucho mejor sin Drake. Sus alergias se habían ido, se llevaba mejor con su jefa, comenzaba a tener mas suerte… todo le sonreía. Drake, por otro lado, estaba en el polo opuesto.

- ¿Tomaste mi ballena? – entro a la habitación de los bobos con furia. Estoy harta de que Drake tome mis cosas sin pedirlas.

Cuando veo al tonto tomando agua de MI ballena, la furia me invade. Argh, pagará por esto.

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que tomes de mi ballena sin preguntarme primero! – le digo con enojo, arrebatándole la ballena.

Josh entra y me platica sobre como le había ganado a Helen y como iban a desayunar. Drake lo ve con tristeza, pero no dice nada. Cuando lo vemos salir, giro y observo a Drake con comprensión. Aun así pagará por haber tomado mi ballena.

- Parece que Josh está muy bien…

- Espera y verás como cae. Es un desastre. Josh es nada sin mi.

- No estaría tan segura.

- Te lo digo, Josh me necesita más de lo que yo lo necesito. Me necesita mas – no sé a quien trataba de convencer Drake, si a mi, o a él mismo.

Las noticias viajan rápido, y gracias a los amigos gay de Josh me entero de lo que pasó en el laboratorio de ciencias. Drake se humilló totalmente por Josh. Debí haber pedido que alguien los filmara, ese fue un momento único. Drake admitiendo que necesita a Josh… es como casi decirle un 'te amo'.

Los Parker somos orgullosos. Nunca demostramos lo que sentimos, y siempre damos por sentado todo. Yo no les digo a mis hermanos que los quiero. Yo los molesto y les hago bromas para mostrarles que me importan. Y cuando están deprimidos, mis bromas son menos pesadas para que vean que estoy con ellos en todo. Para que Drake dijera eso… debe estar muy desesperado.

Drake es nada sin Josh. Y jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que vería a mi hermano tan perdido.

Cuando entro a su habitación de nuevo, decido ver que tan decaído está Drake, regresándole su boba guitarra.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme para que la tome? – le digo a Drake ya que solo esta acostado encima de la mesa de billar, viéndose miserable.

- ¿Para qué la tomaste? – me responde creo que solo para que lo deje en paz.

- La use para matar a una araña – río irónicamente. Aquí me va a gritar, la guitarra es su mayor tesoro.

Para mi sorpresa, Drake solo dice 'ah' y sigue botando la pelota de ping-pong, como si esperara que al hacerlo lo suficiente el tiempo pudiera retroceder y arreglaría las cosas. Drake no sabe estar solo. Siempre ha estado con gente, siempre ha buscado compañía. No sé porque, pero lo averiguaré. Sin embargo ahora no es el momento, incluso hasta yo lo sé. Salgo de la habitación, y noto enseguida como Josh va llegando.

- Josh – le digo en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

- Hola Megan – él no se ve mucho mejor que Drake.

- Sé que Drake cometió un error, y que quizás estás mucho mejor sin él…

- No – me interrumpe Josh – no estoy mucho mejor sin él. A pesar de todo, lo extraño.

Y me doy cuenta de algo. No importa el caos que Drake trae a la vida de Josh, o todas las complicaciones que le causa. Josh solo quiere que lo reconozca, que al menos piense en él de vez en cuando. Josh aplicó lo de 'nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde'. Le mostró a Drake que no podía dar por sentado el tener a Josh a su lado. Que Josh no es algo desechable que puede tirar cuando llegue algo mejor. Josh estará ahí, pero Drake tiene que poner de su parte también.

- Pensé que preferirías estar sin Drake – le dije a Josh, tratando de ver si puedo obtener algo mas – que ignorarlo era tu mejor opción.

- Es mi hermano. Lo amo – Josh suena tan seguro, que tengo que parpadear repetidamente para asegurarme de que no estoy viendo uno de los videos truqueados que he subido a mi página web.

- Entonces, ¿Lo perdonarás?

- No pasó nada, Megan – Josh me acaricia la cabeza, y apenas si puedo contenerme de patearlo – Todo seguirá igual.

Cuando Josh entra, escucho como hace su voz ridícula para jugar ping-pong. Drake se levanta con duda, y alcanzo a distinguir como Drake dice 'Josh…' antes de que Josh le sonría cálidamente. La puerta se cierra ante mí, pero al ver el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos, llego a la conclusión de que mi experimento ha sido un éxito.

Se aman, solo tengo que probarlo.

* * *

_Te necesito mas de lo que tu me necesitas… te necesito mucho mas de lo que tu me necesitas… lo siento Josh, lo siento._


	4. Confiando en Alguien mas

_NdA: ¡FELIZ AÑO 2011! Les deseo lo mejor en este año que inicia, que todos sus anhelos se hagan realidad. Espero les siga gustando esta historia. _

_

* * *

_

"**Confiando en alguien mas"**

Todo seguía normal con los bobos, pero yo sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos. Era tiempo de subir el fuego a los pollos.

Mi oportunidad se dio cuando Drake dudaba de que Josh pudiera conquistar chicas. Escucho mi nombre y entro a la habitación de los bobos, escuchando a Josh hablar en ese tono chillante que tiene cuando se enoja.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de mala gana.

- Haremos una apuesta.

- Ay, no – digo con resignación porque esto siempre pasa. Apuestan y al final nos metemos los tres en problemas.

- Ay, si. La apuesta es sobre quien puede conquistar mas chicas.

Me río porque, ¿Josh piensa que puede conquistar chicas cuando está enamorado de mi hermano? Esa si que era buena broma. Pero no, resulta que Josh si piensa que puede hacerlo. Esto puede funcionar a mi favor.

Conforme veo que se desarrolla la apuesta, me pregunto que tal lo harán cuando pretenden interesarse en otras. Para mi sorpresa, Josh se la pasa saliendo con chicas mientras que Drake se obsesiona con una sola. Carly.

Carly puede ser un problema en esto. Drake esta obsesionado con ella, al grado de usar a los amigos gay de Josh para hacerle creer que es honesto. El hecho de que piense que puede ser sincero me hace querer vomitar. Mi hermano esta pretendiendo ser alguien que no es, por una chica. Hasta donde te puede llevar la negación.

Drake esta deprimido, comiendo uvas en el comedor. Vamos a ver que obtengo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto buscando una soda en el refrigerador.

- Carly no quiere nada conmigo. Piensa que no soy honesto. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Bueno, invertiste mucho tiempo en mentirle para hacerle creer que eres sincero, lo menos que ella podía hacer era actuar como si fuera cierto – digo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Exacto! – Drake bufa indignado. Idiota.

- ¿Y que? – le digo mientras me recargo en la mesa – consíguete otra.

- No quiero otra. Carly es perfecta.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Ella me entiende. Le gusta la misma música que yo, y es… hermosa.

- Parece que estas describiendo a Josh – aquí esta. Veamos como reacciona.

Drake me ve con ojos desorbitados, y comienza a ahogarse con una uva.

- ¡N-no es cierto! – me dice finalmente cuando ha logrado pasar la uva.

- Mmm, tienes razón. Josh te quiere como eres, y Carly quiere cambiarte.

Drake me ve con duda, y recuerdo: Mi hermano es un idiota. Necesito deletrearle todo.

- A Josh no parece importarle que seas un mentiroso y aunque siempre lo engañas siguen confiando en ti. Carly no acepta que es parte de ti, y que no puedes evitar mentir.

Drake frunce el entrecejo. Vaya, hice que sus neuronas hicieran contacto, eso es un avance.

- Pero bueno, si Carly vale tanto la pena…

Salgo de la cocina, esperando que Drake finalmente vea que no encontrara en nadie más lo que tiene con Josh. No me salió como lo esperaba, ya que Drake siguió con Carly. Sin embargo, escucho a los amigos gay de Josh diciendo que confeso frente a todos que amaba a Josh.

Cuando llego a casa, Josh esta desechando su cepillo de dientes, diciendo 'estúpido Drake'.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto con duda al ver que también esta tirando su enjuague bucal.

- Drake usa mi cepillo de dientes, ya me llenó de sus bacterias – me dice con un tono molesto.

- Entonces se han estado besando diario, ¿No?

Josh deja caer el enjuague bucal, como si lo hubiera quemado.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices, Megan! – Josh se ríe nerviosamente.

- Es cierto. Besar es intercambiar saliva. Si usan el mismo cepillo de dientes, intercambian saliva, ¿No?

- ¡No es lo mismo que un beso!

- ¿Ah, no? – me encojo de hombros – no es como si no se hubieran besado antes. Tengo las fotos que lo prueban.

- ¡Dijiste que te desharías de eso! – me acusa.

- También dije que no le pondría mas polvo pica pica a tus calzoncillos… no quiere decir que sea cierto.

Al alejarme noto como Josh comienza a rascarse la entrepierna… oh, pobre bobo. Si supiera que la foto del beso está en mi foro con ampliación y una encuesta abierta. Espero que esto ayude a que el romance comience a darse. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia ante la negación de los bobos.

* * *

Cuando regreso de mi pijamada, los bobos están actuando muy raro. Las chicas coinciden en que ya se esta alargando demasiado el romance, y que necesito ponerle fuego a esto. Los bobos deben admitir sus sentimientos, o si no esto seguirá hasta que sean viejos y no puedan disfrutar la relación. Son mis hermanos, quiero verlos felices… y poder molestarlos por ello.

Finalmente confiesan que entraron a mi cuarto para tomar mi cámara fotográfica, y mataron a mi hámster cubano. Primero me molesto porque NADIE ENTRA A MI HABITACIÓN… pero pensándolo bien, puedo obtener algo de esto.

Primero, Harvey esta vivo, estos mensos solo lo aturdieron con el flash. Y segundo, ¿Para qué gastar energía si estoy segura que ellos solos harán tonterías pensando en mi venganza? Me encanta el terror psicológico que he creado en ellos. Me tienen miedo, aun sin que yo haga nada. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Conforme los veo evitarme como la plaga, me doy cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Confían uno en el otro para mantenerse a salvo, y aun así no dicen nada a mis papas. Quizás porque saben que yo soy excelente en cuanto a manipulación, y eventualmente mis papas los culparían de algo que ni siquiera hicieron. Si, así soy de buena en lo que hago.

Cuando los veo en los premiere, lucen como si no han dormido en una semana. Excelente.

- A ti no te importa si dormimos o no – Josh me dice con molestia cuando pregunto porque lucen como zombies.

- Como quieran…

Al pasar a su lado, se abrazan y Josh pone sus manos en Drake de una forma protectora. Interesante. Me quedo atrás observando que mas pasa. Unas chicas se acercan a ellos a invitarlos a salir.

- No, no, chicas como ustedes no se acercan a tipos como nosotros para invitarnos a los tacos – Josh dice histéricamente.

- Megan les pagó, ¿Cierto? – Drake apoya a Josh.

Sonrío con satisfacción. El hecho que Drake decida no salir con una chica guapa por proteger a Josh y a la vez sentirse a salvo es un gran avance. Que piensen que voy a invertir dinero para perjudicarlos también es agradable, pero primordialmente me interesa ver como siguen pasando tiempo juntos justificándolo con que yo voy a vengarme.

Finalmente el toque maestro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Josh me pregunta con alarma, después de que se pegan a la pared, temerosos de lo que pueda hacer.

- Mamá dijo que me daría dinero extra si limpiaba su habitación.

Al pasar a su lado, de nuevo se abrazan de manera muy sugestiva. Me gustaría poder tomar fotos de eso, pero se vería muy sospechoso. Y no tengo cámaras en su habitación porque… iuck, es la habitación de dos chicos. Quien sabe que cosas harán en privado; si en público se besan y se tocan descaradamente… en privado eso debe ser peor. Aunque pensándolo bien, son tan bobos que de seguro no han hecho nada todavía. Si así fuera, al menos yo podría haber progresado con mi investigación.

Me quedo en el pasillo, escuchando toda la conversación. Drake le sugiere a Josh que duerma un poco, y claro, Josh sospecha que se ha aliado conmigo porque… bueno, Drake aun cuando a veces hace estupideces, sabe que siendo mi aliado puede llegar muy lejos.

- ¿Y por qué insistes en que me duerma, eh?

- Porque me preocupo por ti.

Trato de suprimir mi sorpresa, poniendo una mano en mi boca. Drake ha dicho que le preocupa Josh. Sé que quizás Josh en su histeria ni siquiera se da cuenta de la importancia de esto, pero yo recuerdo algo de mi niñez que le da a esta declaración un nuevo significado.

_

* * *

_

_- Te dije que cuidaras a tu hermana – mamá está furiosa al verme cubierta con salsa de espagueti. Pensé que podía hacer lluvia roja, tengo 6, en mi mente tiene sentido._

_- Ay mamá, nada mas necesita bañarse – Drake sigue afinando su guitarra._

_- Drake – mamá suspira - ¿Es que acaso no te importa tu hermanita? Debes quererla, y tu deber es protegerla._

_- Ella me aventó por la ventana – Drake dice con resentimiento._

_- Te caíste, hijo. ¿Cómo va a poder Megan aventarte por la ventana? Tiene 6 años._

_- Es perversa, mamá – Drake lloriquea._

_- Ya basta Drake. No quiero escucharte hablar así. Vamos hijo, ya verás que algún día, cuando tengas a alguien en tu vida, vas a buscar proteger a esa persona como sea. Podrías empezar practicando con tu hermana._

_- Ya me cansé de preocuparme por otros, mamá. Solo me preocuparé por mis cosas._

_- Hijo, él se fue hace mucho… no va a regresar._

_- Con lo que vivimos fue suficiente. Quien importa soy yo mamá, nadie mas. _

* * *

Era aun muy pequeña, pero siempre lo recordé porque Drake empezó a actuar como un ególatra a partir de ese día. Importaba él y nada más él.

Que admitiera, aun sin darse cuenta, que ahora se preocupa también por Josh… no, que aparte Josh importa más que su propio bienestar… me ha dejado sin palabras.

Muchas cosas pasan por mi mente. Si, sabía que Drake sentía algo profundo por Josh, y que Josh si amaba a Drake, pero esto… es como si finalmente Drake hubiera logrado romper esa barrera que no le permitía confiar en otros. Ni siquiera confiaba en mamá; esto es tan grande, que me debato entre ir a postearlo al foro, gritarles que son unos idiotas por no ver lo que pasa, o simplemente reírme de la ironía. Drake confía ciegamente en la persona que primero trató de sacar de su vida con empeño. Se enamoró de quien jamás pensó hacerlo, y quizás por eso no lo ve.

Si Josh fuera una chica atractiva, Drake la estaría besando desesperadamente en estos momentos. Bobos.

Salgo de mi aturdimiento al escucharlos pelear. Claro, era lo siguiente en la lista. Pasar a lo físico. Entro, armada de un extintor para detenerlos porque sino seguirán golpeándose y tocándose hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Les confieso que mi venganza ha sido realizada al verlos cuidarse de mi sin que yo moviera un dedo, me encanta ver su cara de sorpresa.

- Es un genio – le escucho a Josh decir mientras me retiro un poco.

Hago explotar el piso, para que caigan directo al garaje. Bueno, no puedo perdonarles el haber entrado a mi habitación, y el terror psicológico es solo satisfactorio cuando lo entiendes totalmente. Mi punto debe quedar claro: NO VUELVAN A ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN, ¿Y que mejor que una caída libre uno encima del otro?

Hasta les hice un favor.

* * *

Este nuevo avance me hace cuestionarme cual deberá ser el siguiente paso para el desarrollo de esto. Cuando estamos cenando, noto como papá le dirige miradas a Drake y a Josh, que discuten por un pan.

- Walter, ¿Pasa algo? – mamá le pregunta al darse cuenta también de la manera en la que observa a mis hermanos.

- No… ¿Se acabaron las papas?

- No comimos papas – mamá lo ve con duda.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que era eso que tenía un sabor… papatoso?

_¿Papatoso_? Solo papá podría sacar esa palabra.

Dejo ir lo que acaba de pasar como algo incidental, pero sigo notando como papá los observa en diferentes situaciones. Me pregunto que pasará por su cabeza, ¿Podría ser que vea el romance?

Decido preguntar para ver que tanto sospecha. La mejor oportunidad es cuando está sentado viendo la televisión.

- Hola, Megan – me sonríe al ver como me siento en el sillón.

- Oye Walter, ¿Qué harías si Josh tuviera novio?

- Pues felicitarlo… espera, ¿Dijiste novio?

- Si.

- ¿Novio… como en chico?

- Aja.

- ¿Novio, novio?

- Si – esto me está alterando los nervios.

- Nah, imposible.

- ¿Por qué? Josh se puso un arete en la oreja gay, un mensaje mas claro no pudo haber enviado.

- ¿Hay una oreja gay? – Walter frunce el entrecejo - ¿Te lo dicen genéticamente?

Por Dios… ahora sé de donde sacó Josh los genes que le impiden ver lo obvio.

- Bueno, Walter, ¿Entonces que?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¡Josh! ¿Qué harías si tiene novio?

- ¿Novio, novio?

Argh, esto es un caso perdido.

- Hey, ese gato tiene zapatos – Walter se ríe, viendo la pantalla del televisor de nuevo.

No, definitivamente no sabe nada.

La policía toca la puerta mientras mamá arregla un vestido pidiendo la ayuda de Walter. Travestirse era lo único que le faltaba a esta familia, supongo.

Los bobos están siendo custodiados; Drake, como siempre, pensó que sería buena idea falsificar identificaciones para ir a un concierto… y comer churros.

Mientras escuchamos sus excusas, noto como Walter los observa detenidamente.

- ¡Al closet! – les dice finalmente.

- ¿Qué? – Josh lo ve con duda.

- ¡Al closet! Repite Walter con enojo.

Drake y Josh obedecen, mientras Walter suspira.

Quizás Walter no sea tan despistado después de todo.

_

* * *

__NdA: Lo siento, tenía que poner lo del closet porque… ¿Acaso nadie mas vio raro eso? =P_


	5. Un pequeño descanso

"**Un pequeño descanso"**

La investigación iba por buen camino. Los bobos estaban listos para admitir sus sentimientos, y creo que papá realmente está de acuerdo con el romance. Al menos no veo que haya buscado separarlos o intervenir de alguna forma. Y mamá… ella solo quiere que Drake sea feliz. Se siente culpable por lo que pasó cuando Drake era niño; nunca hablan de ello abiertamente, pero Drake siempre ha dicho que era un infierno.

Fui afortunada al no vivirlo. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, la primera imagen que tengo de un papá es Walter; si, es un bobo, pero también es el mejor papá que pude haber tenido.

No voy a admitirlo delante de él, pero es la verdad.

Sin embargo hay algo que cambia todo esto, y decido dejar la investigación de lado. ¡TENGO NOVIO! Si, ya sé, debo sonar como una de esas chicas bobas que gritan cuando ven al chico que les gusta… pero en este caso, Cory decidió hacerlo oficial. Soy tan feliz, Cory es genial; es guapo, tiene una gran cabellera y una sonrisa que puede dejarte ciego. Incluso dejo de molestar a mis hermanos porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como salir con Cory.

- Te invito al cine el sábado – Cory sonríe ampliamente. Ahhh, se ve tan lindo.

- Cumpliremos cuatro semanas de salir… ¡Claro!

- Bien, pasaré por ti a tu casa.

¿A mi casa? ¿Dónde están los bobos? Sobre mi cadáver.

- ¡NO! Mejor nos vemos aquí, Cory, así no perdemos tiempo.

- Megan, llevamos saliendo cuatro semanas y aun no me has dejado ir ni una sola vez a tu casa…

Cierto. Es solo que no quiero que los bobos me lo arruinen. Si saben que soy feliz, son muy capaces de pensar que los dejaré en paz, y es claro que eso no pasará. Momento… creo que recuerdo que Drake dijo que iban a salir este sábado. Quizás pueda aprovechar.

- Te confirmo por teléfono, ¿Si?

Cory solo asintió, sonriendo. Ya que cumplimos 4 semanas, tengo que regalarle algo. Quizás un collar... pero quien sabe si le quede.

Bueno, ya que voy a averiguar si los bobos estarán aquí el sábado, igual puedo aprovechar y medirles los cuellos. Lo que mida el cuello de Josh entre lo que mida el cuello de Drake puede darme un aproximado de la medida de Cory.

Como siempre, están discutiendo. No me importa, por ahora su romance no es el mas importante; tengo mi vida amorosa como prioridad. Me dispongo a medirles el cuello, y me confirman que irán a un concierto. Excelente. Le llamo a Cory para hacerle saber que está bien que venga a casa. Que conozca a papá no será tan malo, son los bobos los que me preocupan. No quiero que me avergüencen, y como son Drake y Josh, es seguro que harán algo embarazoso. No dejaré que Cory vea eso aun. Quizás cuando cumplamos 2 meses.

Cory me da dulces japoneses, ¿No es lindo? Siento que esto irá por buen camino. Cuando le doy my regalo, me encanta que haya quedado perfecto. Esta noche será muy especial, en definitiva.

O al menos esa ilusión tengo, hasta que mis hermanos interrumpen. Van a pagarlo con sangre, en definitiva. Están disfrazados de rabinos, no entiendo porque demonios lo hicieron, pero voy a extraerles las amígdalas sin anestesia.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Cory me ve extrañado, al notar que amenazo a los bobos.

- Mis tarados hermanos – respondo secamente.

Claro que todo esto lleva a mas confusión, estos bobos creen que me están 'protegiendo', argh, los odio, ahora voy a vengarme y haré que se separen. Voy a destruir su relación lenta y dolorosamente, adiós proyecto y adiós página web. Voy a hacerlos pagar por esto.

Cory dice que toda mi familia está loca, ¿Y puedo culparlo? Estos dos le acaban de probar que todos los Parker-Nichols deberíamos estar en un hospital Psiquiátrico.

- Mi familia no está loca – trato de convencer a Cory – solo mis hermanos… y mi papá, solo un poquito.

Es difícil negar la locura cuando se esta viendo. Y la verdad si Cory piensa que solo los bobos están locos, y va a casa y conoce a papá… tengo que ser honesta.

Y la honestidad conlleva a que me corte. Era de esperarse, ¿Quién querría estar con una chica con esta familia? Cuando llego a casa me encierro en mi cuarto, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Mi primer novio, y los bobos me lo arruinan. Yo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos con su asunto, y que iba a dedicarme a juntarlos… ¿Y así es como me lo pagan? ¿Haciendo que mi novio me bote? Pues se acabó. Ya no más.

Por mi, pueden ser miserables el resto de su vida. Arruinaron mi vida, yo arruinaré la de ellos.

Escucho que alguien toca en mi cuarto. No tengo ganas de hablar, así que ignoro el sonido.

- Megan, ¿Puedo pasar?

Papá me ve con miedo, lo cual me alegra un poco. Al menos alguien sigue siendo predecible.

- No – le digo con molestia.

Él pasa de cualquier modo, pero con cierta cautela por si tengo trampas en el piso. Hace bien al ser precavido.

- Tus hermanos no quisieron hacerte daño, Megan – empieza papá a defenderlos.

- ¡No tenían ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida! – digo con molestia.

- ¿Así como tu no te metes en su vida? – papá me ve con picardía.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que Walter sabe eso?

- No sé de que hablas – decido fingir demencia.

- Megan, tus hermanos pueden ser muy ingenuos… pero yo sé lo que has hecho con ellos.

Me quedo helada. Papá siempre ha mostrado una imagen de despistado y hasta cierto punto bobo. ¿Será posible que sepa de la página web? ¿Del experimento? ¿De la meta de juntarlos para antes de que se gradúen?

- No sé de que hablas – repito porque no soy tan tonta como para delatarme. Si Walter esta fingiendo para sacarme algo, no voy a hacérselo fácil.

- Tus hermanos actuaron pensando en ti, y lo que era mejor. Tú actuaste pensando en ellos. No tienes derecho a juzgarlos cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo. Ahora ya te das cuenta que no es tan gracioso, ¿Verdad?

Walter me sigue viendo con esa sonrisa estúpida, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Mi padre es realmente inteligente. Siempre es quien menos lo sospechas. Papá lo sabía, y por eso, a su manera, trato de unir a Drake y a Josh. Los forzó a convivir, los orilló a vivir juntos, y supo que entre ellos hubo algo especial desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

* * *

- _¿Dónde esta el punk de tu hermano? – me pregunta la abuela de Josh._

_- Creo que salió – le contesto con resignación. A ella no le agrada mi hermano, y no la culpo._

_- ¿Y Joshie? – se nota que le preocupa la influencia de Drake en su nieto._

_- Está jugando en línea con Craig y Eric._

_Veo como la abuela respira tranquila, casi como si hubiera temido escuchar que dijera 'está con Drake'._

_- Drake no es tan malo como parece – le digo a la abuela para calmarla. Tengo que defender a mi hermano._

_- Estoy segura – dice en voz baja – aun así no entiendo porque Walter forzó a Joshie a estar aquí._

_- ¿A qué se refiere? _

_- Cuando Walter decidió casarse con Audrey, me ofrecí a tener a Josh conmigo. No iba a ser gran cambio, Josh adora mi casa, y además no tiene tantos amigos en la escuela. Craig y Eric lo podrían visitar todo el tiempo. Walter se rehusó._

_- ¿Josh sabe de esto?_

_- No creo que Walter le haya comentado. Hubiera sido más fácil tener a Joshie en mi casa. Yo fui como una madre para él; no tengo nada en contra de Audrey, ella es una gran mujer, pero Joshie…. _

_La veo con detenimiento, y ella sacude la cabeza._

_- Estoy feliz de que funcionara – me dice finalmente después de un momento de silencio incómodo – aun cuando no fue lo que yo deseaba para Joshie… estoy feliz de que funcionara._

_

* * *

_

Y ahora entiendo realmente esa plática. Josh repitió el patrón que la abuela vivió en su juventud: se enamoró del chico malo.

Walter, a su modo, contribuyó. Pudo haber dejado a Josh con la abuela. Pudo haber separado a los bobos, y decidió dar una oportunidad para ver si funcionaba. Lo que me pregunto es si pensó que funcionaría a tal grado que ahora un bobo no puede vivir sin el otro.

Me pregunto si pensó que llegarían a enamorarse.

- ¿Megan? – papá me ve con duda.

- Ya sé – le digo con enojo – aun así no voy a perdonarlos. Y ya que lo dices así, me saldré de su vida en definitiva. Nadie se mete en la vida del otro.

Que Walter hable conmigo no cambia mi decisión: están por su cuenta, y buena suerte, porque estoy segura de que sin mi, esos dos jamás lograrán ver sus sentimientos.

- Piénsalo, hija – Walter me ve con ternura – no tomes decisiones apresuradas.

Me cruzo de brazos sin contestar.

- Voy a hablar con tus hermanos – me dice con calma - ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Sonrío débilmente. Mis bobos hermanos saben que estoy en guerra de silencio y no hablo ni siquiera con mamá. De seguro Walter les dijo que subiría a platicar conmigo, así que necesita efecto dramático. Tomo el megáfono que esta al lado de mi cama y lo pongo cerca de papá.

- ¡Lárgate! – le digo gritando, haciendo que tiemble de pies a cabeza por el fuerte sonido.

Lo veo salir con una sonrisa, y doy un portazo para finalizar la charla. Papá tiene razón, ahora que tengo una cucharada de mi propia medicina… no fue muy agradable.

Decido ver la conversación que se lleva a cabo en la cocina. Después de todo tengo instaladas cámaras en todas las habitaciones (menos en la de mis papas y en la de los bobos) para ver el show que siempre dan. Enciendo las pantallas que tengo detrás de mi pared, notando como papá esta regañándolos. Merecido lo tienen.

- Deben ver que su hermana se ha convertido en una jovencita – Walter dice con tono de melancolía.

- ¡Wack! – expresan los bobos al mismo tiempo, porque claro, aun me ven como la niña que los hacía sufrir. Ahora tengo necesidades diferentes, yo también merezco tener vida romántica, aunque les pese.

Papá les exige que aclaren las cosas con Cory, lo que me da esperanza. Quizás si los bobos se disculpan, Cory reconsiderará su decisión de cortarme. Solo espero que los bobos no hagan nada estúpido.

Aun cuando sé que los bobos van a 'intentar' mejorar las cosas, me siento deprimida. Mi maestra de Oboe lo nota, diciendo que no estoy dando las notas de manera adecuada. Es solo que me desalienta saber que mi novio piense que mi familia está chiflada. Si, es cierto, mi papá es soso, mis hermanos idiotas, y mi mamá un poco distraída, pero son mi familia y los quiero.

Si, aun cuando este molesta con los bobos, admito que puedo sentir por ellos algo más que repulsión.

Finalmente termina la clase, y cuando llego a casa me tiro a la cama con pesar. Esto es tan patético.

Un repiqueteo me saca de mis pensamientos de asesinato a mis hermanos. Es mi celular. Al ver el número, casi me voy de espaldas ¡Es Cory! ¡ES CORY! Me cuesta trabajo no saltar de felicidad.

- ¡Hola! – digo de manera rápida. El corazón me late a mil por hora.

- Megan, eres muy guapa para dejar que tus hermanos nos separen, ¿Salimos el sábado?

- ¡SI!

- Excelente, vamos a los premier entonces.

¡Cory regresó conmigo! ¡CORY REGRESÓ CONMIGO! Ahora si salto de emoción, y comienzo a escoger mi atuendo. Tengo que verme genial.

El sábado llega volando, y estoy super emocionada. Cory actúa como si nada, es tan genial. Ahora si, todo irá perfecto.

O al menos eso pensaba. Los bobos definitivamente quieren morir. Interrumpen mi cita otra vez.

- Ahora si les voy a hacer cosas ilegales a ambos – murmuro con furia.

Drake y Josh dicen que Cory tiene otra novia. No puede ser cierto, solo están celosos porque yo si puedo estar con alguien a quien quiero, y ellos no pueden ver mas allá de su nariz. Es mentira, y ahora si cayeron demasiado bajo. ¿Se estarán vengando por todo lo que les hice? ¿Inventaron esa mentira solo para darme un escarmiento? Porque si es así, es mas cruel que todo lo que yo les he hecho. Saben que me importa Cory. Saben que siento algo especial por él, ¿Por qué dañarme así?

Pero entonces me doy cuenta que la tonta siempre he sido yo. Que me cegué por una sonrisa linda y un idiota con palabras bonitas. Cory me engañó, y mis hermanos siempre tuvieron la razón. Trataron de protegerme de este tonto fanfarrón, y yo no se los permití.

- ¿Quieren llevarme a casa, hermanos? – les digo en voz baja, sintiéndome como una boba.

Fue agradable ver que ellos buscaran defender mi honor… quizás debí decirles que Cory sabía Kung-Fu… pero bueno, fue muy lindo que quisieran apoyarme. Ahora sé que cuento con ellos para todo, y lo crean o no, me hace sentir muy bien saber que tengo a un par de bobos a mi lado. Son mis hermanos, y los quiero.

Los atendí lo mejor posible después de que Cory los dejara respirar. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de la paliza que mi idiota ex novio les dio. Los veo con pesar; ellos si que meten las cuatro en todo, pero siempre tratan de hacer algo bueno. No puedo evitarlo, me llega mi lado cursi.

- Les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi – les digo en tono cálido.

Y les doy un beso en la mejilla. Yo no soy alguien expresiva. Yo no abrazo a mi familia, ni doy besos para mostrar afecto. Pero los bobos esta vez se lo ganaron. Son mis hermanos, y me enorgullezco de ellos.

Al ir a mi habitación, escuchando como ninguno puede creer que los haya besado, sonrío. Ellos me apoyaron cuando mas lo necesite. Ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo, y lograr que queden juntos. Es hora de retomar el experimento, y ahora si, hacer que queden juntos finalmente.

Cuando estoy subiendo de nuevo la página web, y abriendo un nuevo foro, analizo lo que pasó con Cory. Me dejé deslumbrar por su carisma y sus palabras, y jamás vi que era un presumido mentiroso. Y según Drake, fue lo mismo que le pasó a mamá.

* * *

_- Drake, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿Si? Tu papá no va a volver._

_- Eso dices siempre, mamá, pero cuando menos lo espero ya esta sentado en el sillón bebiéndose mi mesada. _

_- Megan merece una familia, y tu padre no puede dárnosla; es obvio que no voy a permitir que la lastime._

_- Pues la envidio. Al menos ella no vivirá el infierno que tu me hiciste pasar._

_- ¿Alguna vez vas a perdonarme por eso, hijo? – mamá suena triste – te he llevado a terapia, he hablado contigo, me he disculpado. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? _

_- Solo promete que no te casarás con el primer imbécil que te diga cosas lindas y sea guapo. Promete que no se va a repetir la historia._

_- Te prometo que si me llego a enamorar de nuevo, será de alguien que valga la pena._

_

* * *

_

Yo tenía 5 cuando escuché esa conversación. Drake tiene muchas cosas del pasado que aun no ha sabido como manejarlas, pero pienso que Josh le ha hecho sanar así como Walter ha hecho que mamá sea feliz. Y en mi caso, afortunadamente tuve a dos bobos que me protegieron de caer en las redes de un imbécil como el que abandonó a mamá. Me cuidaron, y ahora sé que debo ver más allá de palabras y apariencia: necesito a alguien que me demuestre que soy lo más importante, como Josh se lo demuestra a Drake, y Walter se lo demuestra a mamá.

Los Parker debemos tener un final feliz.


	6. Provocando Celos

"**Provocando Celos"**

Bien, si quiero que lo de unir a los bobos funcione, tengo que infiltrarme en su rutina. Es tan aburrido. Solo van al cine, ven televisión y pelean. Sin embargo veo que el 90% de su tiempo lo pasan juntos, solo separándose cuando Drake tiene una cita o Josh trabaja. Y cuando se bañan, pero tengo mis teorías al respecto.

Decido esperar a Josh en los Premier para ver si puedo obtener mas información respecto a como unirlos. Nada más están él y ese chico que llaman el loco Steve. Él parece ser muy observador, aunque no tiene mucho control en su temperamento. Me agrada por eso. Es un sociópata en potencia.

Me siento en la barra mientras mi bobo hermano me dirige una mirada molesta.

- Megan, no puedes sentarte en la barra – me regaña.

- Pues creo que ya lo hice – le sonrío irónica.

- Megan, ya te dije que…

- ¡DÉJALA QUE SE SIENTE EN LA BARRA! – interviene Steve gritando, haciendo que tanto Josh como yo nos asustemos.

- Está bien, está bien – cede Josh – ya vamos a cerrar de cualquier modo, no hay muchos clientes.

Josh se aleja para limpiar una de las salas, y me quedo con Steve, el cual me ve detenidamente.

- Tu quieres que Josh esté con Drake, ¿Verdad?

Wow… vaya que si era observador.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le digo en tono inocente.

- Has venido mas últimamente, y coincide cuando están juntos Josh y Drake. Tu eres la hermana malvada de Josh, ¿Verdad?

Me encanta que mi reputación me preceda. Lo curioso… Steve es el único que ha dicho 'Josh y Drake' en vez de 'Drake y Josh'. Para este chico, Josh estaba primero… que interesante.

- Así es. Y tu eres el loco Steve.

- Prefiero 'inestable mental', pero si, soy yo.

- Mi hermano es el único que sabe manejarte en este lugar, ¿Cierto?

- Josh ha sido el único que me tiene paciencia; cuando renuncié, él convenció a Helen de contratarme de nuevo. Siempre busca como ayudarme.

- Si, suena como mi bobo hermano. Siempre haciendo todo por los demás.

- Lo quieres – Steve dice lentamente – se nota, yo también lo quiero.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa. No, no puede ser. No puede ser que mi hermano tenga competencia.

- ¿Ah, si? – pregunto casual.

- Si. No creo que Drake sea para él – Steve sigue hablando como si nada – besa a otras chicas delante de Josh, no es nada amable.

- Para Drake no significa nada – justifico a mi hermano.

- No tratas así a quien quieres – Steve frunce el entrecejo – es la regla.

- ¿La regla?

- _Cuando quieres a alguien lo cuidas y valoras como tal, siempre teniéndolo cerca de tu corazón_ – recita Steve como si hubiera memorizado esa frase – mamá lo decía siempre. Mira…

Veo como saca un pequeño pollo del bolsillo de su camisa. El pobre animal parece asustado, pero Steve no actúa como si lo percibiera.

- No le gusta cuando me pongo el chaleco, le aprieta un poco. Es Romualdo, ¿Te gusta?

- Es bonito – me pregunto si fue tan buena idea quedarme sola con este chico. Es claro que está más loco de lo que yo pensé.

- Es genial. Él y Josh son los únicos que me escuchan.

- Pero si quieres a alguien, te gustaría verlo feliz, ¿Verdad? – le digo en voz baja.

- Supongo – él frunce el entrecejo.

- Entonces si Josh quiere a… alguien mas… creo que sería justo que lo dejáramos ser feliz, ¿No?

- Creo… solo que no con Drake.

- ¿Por qué no con Drake?

- No hace que su sonrisa brille.

- ¿Qué?

- Josh. Cuando tu hermano está con él su sonrisa no brilla. Al contrario… es opaca y seria. Porque tu hermano no lo quiere, y Josh merece alguien que si lo quiera.

- ¿Alguien como tu? – le pregunto desafiante. Ya habíamos llegado a este punto y no iba a retroceder. Necesitaba saber si este chico va a ser un obstáculo para mi misión.

- Listo – Josh sale de repente, sosteniendo una escoba – creo que ya todos se fueron ahora si, Steve. ¿Qué tal si cerramos? Romualdo necesita comida.

- Tienes razón, Josh – asiente Steve, aparentemente olvidando nuestra conversación.

- ¿Sabes de ese pollo que carga? – le suspiro a Josh mientras salto para bajar de la barra.

- Claro, yo le ayudo a cuidarlo; a veces Steve es un poco descuidado.

Josh me da nauseas. Siempre ayudando a otros, ¿Pero que clase de bobo le sigue la corriente a una persona que claramente vivía en su propia dimensión?

Cuando veo como Josh acaricia a 'Romualdo', y Steve sonríe, me doy cuenta de que aunque al parecer Steve no hará nada, está enamorado de mi hermano. O al menos siente algo muy profundo por él, y no dejará que Drake arruine a su único amigo. De seguro Steve piensa que Josh es el único que lo entiende; yo sé lo que es eso. Ser malvada es solitario, y si, tengo 'amigas', pero solo porque debía tenerlas. Nadie entiende mi necesidad por conocer cosas, o por experimentar con las emociones.

Nadie entiende mi necesidad de experimentar en los demás para evitarme el sufrimiento de vivirlo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Drake aun no está ahí. Por supuesto, tenía una cita para succionar la cara de alguien. Josh canta mientras se prepara algo de cenar, y lo observo detenidamente. A su manera, es atractivo; es caballeroso, sabe cocinar y es atento. ¿Por qué razón no tendrá tanto éxito con las mujeres como Drake?

Quizás porque Josh _no _quiere tener éxito con las chicas. Solo quiere estar con Drake. Y eso significa un camino solitario. Vaya, mi hermano si que era un gran bobo.

- ¿Qué? – Josh me pregunta al notar mi mirada.

- Bobo – le digo sonriendo.

- Ahm… bueno… - él me dice, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

Creo que puedo usar lo que descubrí hoy con Steve a mi favor. Puede que esto sea el empujón que he estado buscando. Los celos siempre son la mejor manera de descubrir sentimientos ocultos.

Y por supuesto, de hacerlos visibles.

* * *

Al otro día, Drake esta feliz de la vida en la cocina, después de que Josh le sirvió el desayuno y salió con Craig y Eric. ¿Podrían parecer mas una pareja casada? Mis nauseas se acumulan cuando los veo.

- Buenos días – saludo a Drake.

- Bghnos dshas – me dice con la boca llena.

- Ya te ha dicho mamá que no hables cuando comes, bobo – lo regaño, y me doy cuenta que sueno igual ella.

- Ay, ya – Drake mueve su mano como ignorando lo que dije.

Tomo un vaso y me sirvo un poco de leche. Muy bien, si quiero que esto funcione, tengo que usar mis mejores armas. La inocencia. Aun no puedo creer que Walter piense que no fui yo la que pegué su pantalón al gancho de colgar.

- ¿Y Josh? – pregunto, aun cuando sé perfectamente donde está.

- Salgho con Craghs y Ergsh – dice Drake en pleno bocado.

- ¿Ah, si? – bueno, ya debería estar acostumbrada, Drake ha tenido estos modales desde que tengo memoria – pensé que iría con Steve.

- ¿El loco Steve? – Drake frunce el entrecejo. Interesante.

- Si, ayer que fui a los premier, los vi muy juntitos – digo en tono cándido – y tienen un pollo, ¿No es genial?

- El pollo es del loco Steve – el tono de Drake se vuelve mas serio.

- Eso no vi yo ayer. Josh dijo que ayudaba a cuidarlo. Y se nota que él y Steve se llevan muy bien. Josh es el único que puede calmarlo, ¿No? Y conversaron tan lindo… se veían bien, creo que serán la segunda mejor pareja gay que he conocido.

Drake parece meditar esto, enterrando su tenedor en los waffles de manera molesta.

- ¿Y quien es la primera? – pregunta Drake después de deshacer los waffles en el plato.

- Craig y Eric, por supuesto.

- ¿Son pareja?

- Drake, ¿Recuerdas cuando Eric te pegó en el ojo? ¿A quien le afectó más?

Aun recuerdo eso. Drake, aun siendo flaco y muy debilucho, sabe pelear. Tuvo que aprender a defenderse, pero para ser honesta no tengo idea de lo que lo motivó a hacerlo. Involucra a papá, pero jamás se menciona.

Si Drake quisiera, pudiera causar mucho daño a alguien. Es por eso que deja que Josh siempre luche por él, y que busca siempre evitar confrontaciones. Según mamá, Drake tiene el autocontrol de papá: cero.

- Supongo que a Craig – Drake dice después de meditarlo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lento, por Dios?

- Pues en este caso es lo mismo, ¿No? No me gusta la idea de tener al loco Steve de cuñado… pero supongo que Josh ha escogido peores cosas.

- Como Mindy Crenshaw – Drake dice con enojo – esa arpía… ¡Volvió a Josh gay! No culpo a Josh por querer andar con chicos después de andar con… Con _eso…_

Perfecto, Drake comienza a agitarse, como si la posibilidad de que Josh fuera gay apenas pasara por su cabeza hueca. Muy probablemente así es.

- Bueno, Steve tiene su atractivo – doy la estocada final.

- ¿Qué? – Drake me mira como si quisiera fulminarme.

- Es guapo, y ¿Quién no está loco en la actualidad? Es algo encantador ahora que lo pienso…

- ¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Josh no puede andar con Steve!

- ¿Y por qué no? – lo veo con calma.

Drake parece quedarse sin palabras. Listo, he hecho mi trabajo. Sonrío mientras me levanto, dejando a Drake clavado en su sitio, quizás vislumbrando la posibilidad de que quiera algo mas con Josh que una simple 'hermandad'.

* * *

Ahora la parte final del plan. Platicando con Helen, la convencí de que hiciera que Josh y Steve se quedaran haciendo inventario el viernes por la noche, cuando Josh y Drake generalmente ven películas en casa.

- ¡Pero es noche de películas de terror! – Drake se queja - ¡Sabes que es nuestra noche!

_¿Nuestra_ noche? Esto se pone más interesante, me siento en las escaleras para escuchar todo con detalle e informar a las chicas del foro.

- No es mi culpa, Drake – Josh dice con voz resignada – Helen me pidió hacer inventario y tengo que ir.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a estar solo ahí como tonto?

- Bueno, no estaré solo, Steve estará conmigo.

- ¿QUÉ? – Drake de seguro saltó del sillón. Mi hermano es tan predecible.

- Si, nos pidió a los dos estar ahí, ¿Qué te pasa o qué?

- ¡No puedes estar solo con _Steve_! – Drake exige.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Josh se escucha dudoso.

- Porque… porque… ¡Porque está loco! – oh, Drake. Se bloquea cuando tiene que dar argumentos convincentes. Y en general también se bloquea, mi hermano es un lento.

- Aja… invita a Laura y ya… - Josh sugiere.

- Cortamos.

- Entonces invita a la nueva chica.

- No tengo a otra chica – Drake dice al parecer sin creerlo él mismo.

- Eso si que es nuevo – Josh se sorprende también – siempre tienes chicas, y pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad de estar con alguna en lugar de pasar tiempo con tu aburrido hermano.

Josh no lo dice como reclamo, estoy segura. Pero tiene mucha razón, y al parecer Drake también se da cuenta porque se ha quedado callado.

- Bueno, ya me voy – Josh dice finalmente después de un silencio prolongado.

- Entonces me vas a dejar solo – Drake reclama.

- No Drake, voy a trabajar, ¿Si? Y voy a llegar tarde, para que le digas a mis papas si te preguntan.

- ¡No soy tu recadero! – Drake dijo con furia mientras Josh salía del cuarto.

Josh pasó por mi lado sin decir palabra. Mi hermano celoso es bastante peligroso.

* * *

Dos horas después escucho ruido en la cochera. Al bajar, veo a mi hermano vestido todo de negro, listo para salir.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto.

- Nada – me contesta secamente.

- Parece que vas a salir…

- Entonces para que preguntas – me dice de mala gana.

- ¿Por qué estas vestido como la vez que entramos a mi escuela?

Escucho el claxon de un coche. Al voltear, veo a Scotty sonriendo.

- No digas nada a mis papas – me pide, antes de subirse al auto.

Los veo alejarse, y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que Drake va a hacer algo estúpido.

* * *

Una hora después escucho murmuros molestos. Son los bobos; cuando me asomo por la puerta veo pasar a Josh rápidamente y Drake muy de cerca, siguiéndolo.

- ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! – le dice Drake con molestia, tratando de no elevar la voz.

- ¡Vas a despertar a mis papas y a Megan! – Josh exige, viéndolo con furia.

Los sigo tratando de que no se den cuenta de mi presencia. Afortunadamente están tan molestos que ni notan mi presencia detrás de ellos; cuando cierran la puerta voy corriendo por mi equipo de espía ya que en ese cuarto no tengo cámaras. Pongo el micrófono por debajo para escuchar todo.

- ¡...decírmelo! – escucho la voz de Drake.

- No tengo porque decirte nada – Josh dice con calma – con quien me bese no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Lo es cuando lo haces con el loco Steve!

- ¡No está loco! – Josh lo defiende.

- ¡Ay, no te pongas a defender a tu noviecito!

- No es mi _noviecito_ – Josh dice con molestia – fue algo espontaneo, y no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones.

- Te equivocas, cuando decides volverte gay y andar con _ese,_ es mi asunto también. Me afectas cuando haces esas cosas, ¡No puedo tener un hermano gay!

- Pues discúlpame porque mi sexualidad te incomoda, _Drake_, porque si quiero, voy a besar a Steve o a quien se me de la gana.

- ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar? – Drake amenaza.

- ¿Y crees que te voy a pedir permiso? – Josh desafía – ya te dije Drake, a quien bese no es tu asunto. Y si es Steve, es problema mío. No te preocupes, mi preferencia sexual no te va a afectar en nada.

- ¡No lo digo por eso! – Drake se desespera - ¡No entiendes!

- Tienes razón, no entiendo, explícamelo – pide Josh.

- Tu… y él… No…

- Drake, ¿Qué?

- ¡No puedes besar a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a un hombre! ¡Si vas a besar a un hombre…!

- ¿Qué? ¿Si voy a besar a un hombre que, Drake?

No escucho nada, pero cuando entreabro la puerta, alcanzo a ver como Drake se lanza a Josh, y presiona sus labios con fuerza a los de Josh. Veo como Josh trata de no caer, sosteniendo a Drake por la cintura. Después Josh abre sus labios suavemente, dejando que Drake tome control de la situación.

Cierro la puerta, recriminándome que no me traje una cámara para tomar este momento. El empujón ha sido exitoso… ahora solo queda conservar lo logrado.

Porque cuando Drake actúa con impulso, tiende a arrepentirse aun cuando sea algo bueno para él. Mi trabajo es que no sea lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar ir lo mejor en su vida.

Me voy a asegurar de que los bobos enfrenten lo que acaba de pasar en un momento de pasión.

* * *

_NdA: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me da gusto que aun disfruten la historia. Esto llegará a su fin pronto, dos o tres capítulos más, pero si no les molesta quiero hacer un sondeo. Estoy pensando en otra historia donde Drake y Josh no sean hermanastros, tipo High School AU. Si alguien quiere opinar al respecto, me gustaría saber si la pareja esta lista para este tipo de escenarios. _


	7. Punto de Quiebre

"**Punto de Quiebre"**

Cuando me levanto al siguiente día, puedo sentir como todo será diferente. Los bobos se besaron, eso era casi el final del proyecto. Ya habían pasado la negación, y ahora solo quedaba verlos echar miel. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Cuando bajé a desayunar, Josh estaba moviendo su tenedor de un lado del plato al otro, sin decir palabra. Cabe aclarar que el plato no tenía nada, y que Josh parecía cachorro pateado.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de algo muy importante. Drake es un _Parker_… no sabe manejar situaciones emocionales. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar ese gran detalle? Demonios, solo faltaba que mi baboso hermano decidiera arruinar todo mi esfuerzo con su estupidez.

- ¿Y Drake? – pregunto casual a Josh.

- No sé. Cuando desperté, había desaparecido de la habitación – Josh dice sonando totalmente herido.

Oh, oh… esto era peor de lo que pensé. ¿Han visto en las series cuando una pareja tiene sexo, y al siguiente día uno de ellos huye del lugar como si quemara, y deja a la otra persona con el corazón roto? Ese era Josh en estos momentos. Drake corrió después de haberlo besado. Drake huyo de sus sentimientos, dejando a Josh sintiéndose como un verdadero estúpido por pensar que era correspondido.

Y yo sabía muy bien ese sentimiento… dolía bastante aun cuando no lo quisiera admitir.

- Quizás tenía ensayo con la banda – trato de justificar a Drake. Soy su hermana, tengo al menos que intentar reparar esto.

- En sábado, a las nueve de la mañana – Josh dice con sarcasmo. Si, es cierto, no era tonto, sabe que no puede ser posible – como sea, no importa, de seguro _tenía cosas que hacer_.

La forma en como Josh dice esto último me hace sentir un escalofrío. Ese resentimiento, ese coraje… ni siquiera se acerca a cuando decidió sacar a Drake de su vida. Esto iba mas allá, y no estoy segura que pueda hacer algo, aun con mi súper equipo de espía y mis artimañas… un corazón roto no se puede reparar fácilmente.

Un corazón roto… simplemente no se puede reparar.

Pero no me rendiré. He llegado hasta aquí, y si hay algo que siempre me ha caracterizado es que lucho hasta el final. Esto no se acaba hasta que uno se mude de casa. Y si tengo que seguir presionando hasta que Josh vaya a la Universidad, lo haré. Soy Megan Parker, reina de la manipulación. Si pude tener una oveja en casa, los bobos terminaran juntos. De eso me encargo yo.

* * *

Josh le pidió a Helen trabajar el día de hoy, incluso sin paga. El pobre no podía quedarse en casa, de seguro todo le recordaba lo que había pasado. Le pido un aventón, ya que quiero vigilar la situación de cerca. Steve puede aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Josh (si, lo sé, he visto muchas novelas). Josh frunce el entrecejo cuando le pido ir con él, pero no dice nada más, lo cual me preocupa. Generalmente se va quejando o me advierte que no quiere problemas o que este causando daños a propiedades ajenas. Esta vez solo asiente y sale de casa con un aire de derrota.

Odio ver a Josh así.

Cuando llegamos, sale del auto y me pregunto como Drake huyo de casa sin el auto. De seguro le pidió a alguno de sus amigos un aventón.

- Luces como cucaracha fumigada – le digo a Josh a ver si eso lo anima.

- Gracias, siempre tratando de animarme – Josh dice irónicamente. Bueno, al menos ya es algo.

- ¿Pasó algo? – trato de ver si puedo sacar información de manera voluntaria.

- No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque luces como cucaracha fumigada.

- Siempre luzco como cucaracha fumigada. Siempre seré una cucaracha fumigada, y moriré siendo una cucaracha fumigada.

Algo me dice que ya no estamos hablando de mi analogía depresiva, pero de su autoestima golpeada ante la huída de Drake después del beso. Si tuviera a mi bobo hermano enfrente, le pateaba el trasero.

- Cielos Josh, ¿Podrías ser mas patético? – le digo con enojo – No hay necesidad de ponerse melodramáticos, cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Drake, lo arreglarán. Siempre lo hacen.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? – no sé si Josh sospecha que yo estoy enterada del beso, pero al ver la esperanza en sus ojos, asiento con calma. Eso lo hace sonreír levemente.

Al entrar a los Premier, Josh se detiene de golpe. Al voltear, me doy cuenta de la razón. Drake está en la taquilla, haciendo fila… y besando a una chica.

¿Ya dije que mi hermano es un verdadero idiota?

Josh sigue de pie, como si no creyera lo que ve. Al separar sus labios de la zorra (si, lo dije, es una zorra, no me importa que sea muy joven para usar ese vocabulario), Drake sonríe ampliamente y de reojo nota nuestra presencia. Sus ojos se clavan en los de Josh por segundos, y después regresa toda su atención a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura. El mensaje fue claro para Josh: _Solo fue un lapsus, esto es lo mío_.

- Tengo que trabajar – Josh murmura, con voz quebrada.

Lo veo caminar en automático, y siento un dejo de culpa. Creo que ser un Parker arruinó a Drake mas de lo que yo esperaba. En serio que si hace esto, es porque tiene la capacidad emocional de una babosa de tierra. Me pregunto si deberé confrontarlo ahora, enfrente de la zorra esa (si, lo dije de nuevo). Estaba a punto de dirigirme a Drake, cuando veo a Steve tomando delicadamente a Josh de la mano y guiándolo a la parte de atrás, probablemente para ir al techo de los Premier. Drake también se da cuenta de esto, y solo frunce los labios; no hace nada para ir detrás de Josh, y toma de la mano a la zorra para entrar a la sala donde será la función.

Ambos están huyendo, y no sé como hacer para que dejen de correr.

* * *

Me decido a ir al techo con Josh, a ver si puedo escuchar un poco de su conversación con Steve. Me acerco sigilosamente por la escalera de incendios, y cuido mucho que mi presencia pase desapercibida. Josh está sentado en la orilla del techo, mientras Steve está de pie, ambos en silencio.

- Lloverá mañana – rompe el silencio Steve después de unos minutos.

- ¿En serio? – Josh dice en voz baja - ¿Paraguas, o brisa leve?

- Paraguas – Steve asiente – será un aguacero.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, pero dudo salir a algún lado de cualquier modo.

- ¿Te metí en problemas con Drake?

Josh ve a Steve con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – le pregunta Josh con curiosidad. Por Dios, ¿Por qué razón alguien besa a otra persona? Josh si que tenía una habilidad especial de preguntar lo obvio.

- Porque pensé que lo necesitabas. Hablabas de Drake tan triste, que quise mostrarte que otra persona puede estar contigo también.

- Soy una cucaracha – Josh se ríe con sarcasmo.

- Yo estoy loco – Steve sonríe también – y un loco nunca mataría una cucaracha.

- Es bueno saberlo – Josh asiente.

- ¿Drake te golpeó? – Steve toma el rostro de Josh con delicadeza.

- No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Luces como si te hubiera lastimado.

- Hay golpes que no son físicos, Steve.

- Entiendo. Te fumigó.

Josh ve a Steve dejando correr un par de lágrimas.

- Me fumigó – confirma Josh.

- ¿Sabes lo que le digo a Romualdo? Un corazón roto siempre se puede arreglar.

- Pero nunca queda igual.

- Nada queda igual, Josh; ni siquiera tu. No eres igual a cuando entraste a trabajar aquí, todo cambia. Si Drake ha decidido fumigarte, podrías también hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo fumigar a quien amas?

- ¿Cómo _no_ fumigar a quien te lastima?

- Touché – Josh suspira.

- Con pan y mermelada – contesta Steve rápidamente.

No entiendo muy bien la interacción, pero me doy cuenta que estos dos han compartido secretos por un largo tiempo. Quizás Steve estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Josh y quiso ayudarlo con el beso; sin embargo, no había forma de que el supiera que Drake iba a ir esa noche. No sabía de mi plan…

¿O si?

- Pronto me iré – Josh reanuda la charla – la Universidad me dará la oportunidad de recuperarme de esto. Drake de seguro no asistirá mas a la escuela, se dedicará a su música. Nos separaremos.

- Es lo mejor.

- ¿Y por qué duele tanto entonces?

- Porque disfrutamos el dolor – Steve teoriza – preferimos recordar los malos momentos y seguir sufriendo, en lugar de conservar en la memoria las cosas buenas y tenerlas con cariño. Los humanos son tontos.

- Dirás _somos_ – Josh sonríe – también eres parte del club.

- Nah, yo estoy loco, no cuento.

- Será mejor regresar – Josh ve su reloj – Helen llegará en 15 minutos.

- Adelántate, te alcanzo cuando alimente a Romualdo.

- Está bien…

Josh se levanta y comienza a caminar, pero se detiene de golpe, volteando hacía Steve.

- Oye Steve… gracias por el beso.

- Fue un placer.

Steve lo ve entrar de nuevo, mientras me quedo de pie, tratando de ni respirar para que no se de cuenta de mi presencia.

- Ya puedes salir, niñita – Steve dice con voz cálida.

Creo que mi plan no ha funcionado como lo esperaba. Salgo de mi escondite, notando la mirada de duda en Steve.

- Adelante – le digo con calma.

- Atrás – responde él en automático.

- No, me refiero a que puedes decirme que tenías razón, y que Drake no es bueno para Josh.

- Ah, eso… No lo diré. Aun si pienso que Drake no hace que la sonrisa de Josh brille, Josh lo quiere. Y si Josh lo quiere, yo puedo aceptar que su sonrisa no brille.

Cielos, este chico si que es complicado.

- Esta es tu oportunidad, ¿Sabes? – le digo, y al momento me arrepiento, pero ya abrí esta lata de gusanos, mejor dejarlos salir de una buena vez – Josh puede olvidarse de Drake contigo.

- Quiero que Josh sea feliz, y sé que no lo será conmigo. Yo no soy Drake.

- Puede enamorarse de ti.

- Lo dudo. Ellos encajan, sus piezas se complementan. Yo no encajo con Josh, aunque me gustaría. Puedo aceptarlo, mientras esté con quien si encaje.

Aun cuando la analogía es rara, entiendo el punto de Steve. Cuando Drake conoció a Josh, cambió. Era como si eso que tenía ausente en su vida, eso que faltaba, Josh vino a complementarlo. Esa es la realidad, Josh complementa a Drake. Y Drake complementa a Josh. Los dos eran demasiado bobos para entenderlo, pero Steve y yo sabíamos la realidad. Drake podrá ahogarse en los labios de otras chicas, y Josh podrá ahogarse en su propia lástima, pero en el fondo ambos saben que pertenecen uno al otro.

Y es hora de que alguien se los haga entender por la mala, ya que no quieren cooperar.

Sin embargo no puedo dejar el techo sin preguntar.

- ¿Sabías de mi plan para unir a Drake y Josh?

Steve me ve con calma, como si hubiera preguntado algo obvio.

- Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta a eso – Steve dice finalmente, levantándose.

Supongo que así es entonces.

* * *

Me voy a casa porque no quiero ver a Josh causando lástima, y si veo a Drake voy a patearlo, así que mejor decido calmarme y planear el siguiente paso en esto. Las chicas en el foro coinciden en que mi hermano es un idiota, he incluso teorizamos que mamá lo dejó caer de bebé y por eso tiene retraso emocional. No tiene sentido, pero podemos divertirnos con esto. Al menos alguien debe sacarle provecho.

Además nunca me ha gustado el drama. Es mejor ver el lado amable de las cosas.

Josh avisa que no llegará a dormir. Pasará la noche con Craig, viendo un maratón de películas de ciencia ficción. Oh, Josh, esa es una excusa tan tonta, solo quiere hablar con el único que gay que conoce. Porque la primera pareja gay de la escuela es Craig y Eric, aun cuando ellos no lo admitan.

Cuando Drake llega, no dice ni una palabra (y afortunadamente no viene con la zorra); sube a su habitación, y a los pocos minutos baja rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde está Josh? – nos pregunta a mamá y a mi.

- Que te importa – le contesto yo de mala gana. Ahora si muy preocupado, ¿No?

- ¡Megan! – me regaña mamá – pidió permiso para quedarse con su amigo Craig. Regresará el lunes.

- ¿Pasará dos días con Craig? – Drake frunce el entrecejo.

- Si, van a tener un maratón de películas o algo así – mamá mueve su mano para dejar el tema de lado. Honestamente ella no es muy dada a poner atención a los detalles.

Puedo notar el desconcierto de Drake. Era como si no esperaba que Josh decidiera evitarlo, aun cuando él fue quien puso su lengua en la garganta de la zorra. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Josh lo esperara con los brazos (y la boca) abiertos? Pues bueno, ya fue suficiente. Cuando comienza a subir las escaleras, me voy detrás de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me pregunta de mala gana al ver que lo iba siguiendo.

- Quiero hablar contigo, estúpido – le digo sin rodeos.

- ¡OYE! – se queja por el insulto.

- Cállate y entra a tu habitación. No creo que quieras que mamá se entere de esto.

Drake me ve con desconfianza, pero entra a su habitación de cualquier modo. Cierro la puerta y me cruzo de brazos frente a él.

- Vi tu beso con Josh ayer – decido seguir con mi racha de honestidad.

- ¿QUÉ? – Drake se sonroja - ¡Viste mal! ¿Por qué habríamos de besarnos? ¡No estés inventando!

- Mira Drake, no estoy de humor para jugar a _vamos a pretender que no pasó nada_. No me importa que te beses con Josh, de hecho ya lo veía venir.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu, Josh, atracción fatal… ¿Te suena familiar?

- ¡Yo no soy gay!

- Aja… Los jeans prueban tu punto.

- ¡Eso es porque soy muy delgado y solo estos me quedan! – Drake se defiende.

- Como sea Drake, no quiero discutir tu negación, solo quiero hacerte esta pregunta, ¿Quieres ser igual que papá? Y no hablo de Walter, hablo del otro.

- Ya te dije que no mencionamos a ese hombre en esta casa – Drake dice con un gruñido.

- En esta ocasión es necesario… porque estás haciendo exactamente lo que dijiste que no harías. Te estás convirtiendo en él.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.

Doy un largo respiro. Sé que tanto Drake como mamá trataron de evitarme esto, pero en serio ¿Esperaban que no investigara que pasó con papá? Mamá guardó un par de cintas caseras, y vi todo en primera fila.

* * *

_- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de decirme eso – mamá gritaba con furia a un hombre con cabello largo y desaliñado. Se parecía bastante a Drake._

_- Audrey, solo fue un beso ¿Si? ¡Estás exagerando!_

_- ¡Ya estoy harta! Dijiste que cambiarías._

_- Tenemos dos hijos, esto se está volviendo demasiado serio._

_- ¿Demasiado serio? ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de embarazarme, idiota! – mamá abofetea al hombre con furia._

_- ¡Tu me amarraste! – el hombre toma el brazo de mamá con fuerza – no tuve otra opción mas que estar contigo._

_- ¿Sabes que? Lárgate de mi casa. Si no quieres estar atado a nosotros, entonces adivina… te libero. No tienes que estar con nosotros mas, no tienes que darnos dinero, no tienes que vernos. Solo desaparece de nuestras vidas y no te atrevas a volver._

_- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan exagerada?_

_- Vete. No te queremos mas aquí._

_Puedo ver como quien sostiene la cámara tiembla levemente, y el hombre finalmente sale dando un portazo._

_- Drake – mamá se acerca a la cámara – hijo, no era necesario que filmaras esto… ¿Cómo se apaga esta cosa?_

_Por toda respuesta la cámara es entregada a mamá mientras en el fondo se puede ver un pequeño niño corriendo._

* * *

Drake sigue esperando mi argumento. Sé que tengo que ser honesta si quiero que esto progrese.

- Vi los videos. Vi lo que pasó cuando papá nos dejó.

Drake palidece.

- Pensé que mamá los había tirado.

- Debió olvidarlo.

- No tenías derecho en ver eso, ni siquiera te tocó la parte difícil.

- Siempre te quejas de lo que viviste con papá, del infierno que pasaste y de los traumas existenciales que eso te dejó… ¿Te preguntas como fue para mi crecer sin él? También es difícil para mi saber que no tuve papá durante años porque prefirió dejarme. No eres el único en esta casa que sufre, Drake. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en mamá? ¿En lo difícil que debió ser para ella también?

- Eso ya está en el pasado – Drake suspira – ya no tiene caso sacarlo.

- Tiene caso cuando vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo que papá. Estás a punto de perder lo mejor de tu vida porque eres tan idiota que dejas que tus prejuicios te cieguen.

- Que te quede algo claro, Megan. Josh y yo somos _hermanos_, nada más.

- Y que te quede algo claro a ti, Drake. No sé a quien quieres convencer mas de eso, si a mi, o a ti mismo. Josh merece mas que un cobarde que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos. Así como mamá merecía algo mejor que papá, y obtuvo a Walter. Si no vas a ser capaz de enfrentar las cosas y admitir que quizás por primera vez en tu patética vida te has enamorado, entonces quizás Josh está mejor con Steve. Quizás él si lo haga feliz, y haga que su sonrisa brille.

Ouch… toque un nervio. Lo sé porque Drake esta rojo de furia, y aprieta sus puños con enojo. Si no fuera porque soy chica, y su hermana, de seguro ya me hubiera dado un buen puñetazo.

- Sal de aquí – me dice en voz baja – no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme.

- Con gusto – le digo para no dejarme.

Me doy la media vuelta para hacer una salida dramática, pero Drake comienza a golpear la pared, así que dudo que haya notado siquiera que he dejado el lugar.

Al entrar a mi habitación me desplomo en la cama. ¿Habré hecho lo correcto al presionar a Drake así? ¿O habré arruinado las cosas para siempre?

* * *

_NdA: A un capítulo del final (música de misterio). Gracias a todos los que me dieron sus opiniones respecto a mi siguiente historia con estos personajes, si me animo, la verán pronto en línea. Había pensado en finalizar con este capítulo, pero honestamente aun hay mucho que poner y creo que quedaría mejor en un capítulo más. Espero les haya gustado y no se viera demasiado OoC. _


	8. No Existen Finales de Cuento

"**No existen finales de cuento"**

Josh busca pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa, y me habla a mi, pero no a Drake. Drake no nos habla a los dos. Nuestros padres… ellos actúan como si no pasara nada. Esto me esta alterando lo nervios, creo que ahora si la regué… no debí meterme en su vida, ¡Pero es que son tan idiotas! ¿De que otra manera iban a ser felices si no les daba un empujón? Aunque a como veo las cosas, parece que no fue un simple empujón, sino que también les pasó una manada de elefantes encima. ¿Eso tiene sentido? A veces mis analogías no tienen lógica cuando estoy molesta.

Al llegar a casa veo a papá sentado en el sillón, hojeando una revista. Voy a la cocina por algo de beber, y noto su mirada en mi.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de mala gana.

- Megan, ¿Podemos hablar? – papá me dice con una gran sonrisa. _Oh, oh_.

- Yo no hice nada, el jarrón ya estaba roto cuando lo toque – me defiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Cuál jarrón? – papá frunce el entrecejo.

- Oh… ehm… ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Imagino que has notado cierta… _hostilidad_ entre tus hermanos, ¿Verdad?

Como no, ayer por la noche Drake le aventó un plátano a Josh a ver si reaccionaba y Josh solo lo esquivó (y eso de precisamente escoger un plátano para pegarle a Josh habla mucho del poder del inconsciente de mi baboso hermano).

- Si, son unos idiotas.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Megan, no debes llamar a tus hermanos así.

- ¡Pero lo son!

- Pero no los debes llamar así – insiste papá – ahora Megan, quiero saber cual fue el problema entre ellos.

Ahora si que esto es nuevo. ¿Papá me pregunta A MI sobre los bobos? Quizás sospecha algo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas? Ellos son los enojados.

- He descubierto algo en particular… cuando esos dos se enojan, curiosamente tu tienes algo que ver. No te voy a regañar, solo quiero… - papá suspira – Megan… Josh… cuando Josh perdió a su madre, fue algo muy difícil para él. Fue muy doloroso, y su mirada era triste y apagada. Sufrí al verlo así… jamás pensé que vería de nuevo esa chispa en sus ojos. Entonces me casé con Audrey… y la chispa regresó. No supe muy bien la razón, imaginé que sentía que tenía una mamá de nuevo, y ahora era parte de una familia… después vi que Drake era diferente a lo que Audrey me había dicho. Esperaba un chico rebelde, antipático, que siempre tratara de retarme, y me encontré con un chico _normal_, que a la vez hacía actuar normal a Josh. La chispa era por Drake, y el buen comportamiento de tu hermano era por Josh.

Ahora si que me he quedado de piedra. Papá lo sabe… _lo sabe_. Y no ha hecho nada, más que observar. Esto me hace sentir un dejo de culpa; quizás debí hacer lo mismo, y no intervenir.

- Josh ya no tiene su chispa de nuevo, se ha perdido – papá dice con pesar – y quiero saber como arreglarlo. Solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz.

- ¿Aun si es con Drake? – no soy tonta, sé que Walter quiere algo mejor para Josh, alguien que si lo merezca en lugar de hacerlo sufrir.

- No se escoge a quien amas, Megan – papá ríe – tu papá es muestra de eso.

- Yo no tengo otro papá – digo con fuerza. Ya estoy como Drake.

- Me refería a mi – papá me ve con duda – pero supongo que es fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

- Me sorprendes, Walter – sonrío – no pensé que estuvieras tan abierto a toda esta onda gay.

- ¿Cuál onda gay?

¿Está jugando con mi mente o qué?

- Drake y Josh – le digo con lentitud.

- ¿Drake y Josh qué?

- ¡Walter!

- No solo tu puedes jugar con la mente de las personas, Megan – papá me guiña un ojo – y sabes la regla de esta casa. Si lo rompes, lo repones. Rompiste a tus hermanos… ahora tendrás que reponerlos.

Y jamás pensé que esa boba regla vendría a patearme el trasero de esta manera. Papá me sorprende, jamás imaginé que fuera así, su exterior simple esconde su manipulación mental… es brillante.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ese mono tiene orejas de gato! – papá ríe mientras toma una revista que estaba en el sillón.

Pensándolo bien…

* * *

Paso dos noches sin dormir, imaginando que puedo hacer para que mis hermanos se hablen de nuevo. Quizás pueda secuestrarlos y dejarlos juntos en una bodega, y no podrán salir hasta que se reconcilien. Necesitaré cinta canela, un deposito abandonado, sedantes y gas pimienta. Admito que el gas es solo para mi diversión morbosa.

Estando en los Premier, veo a los amigos gay de Josh. Quizás ellos me puedan dar mas ideas de cómo realizar el secuestro perfecto.

- Que onda – los saludo mientras me siento en su mesa.

Ellos me ven extrañados.

- ¿Pasa algo, Megan? – Eric me pregunta con temor. Oh, si… ellos ya saben que soy malvada, Josh debe contarles todo el chisme.

- Me preguntaba donde esta mi hermano.

- ¿A cual te refieres?

- Josh – noté el tono de desconcierto de Craig cuando me preguntó esto. Es obvio que antes de este incidente, donde estuviera Drake, Josh también iba incluido.

- Oh… creo que fue con Mindy al museo – Eric aclara.

- Ustedes son pareja, ¿Verdad? – decido ir al punto porque con estos ñoños, nunca llegaremos a lo bueno.

Ambos se sonrojan totalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Son rumores! – dice primero Eric.

- Es una amistad heterosexual normal – añade Craig con convicción. Otros en negación, pero eso no me interesa, tengo otros negocios pendientes.

- Como sea… si quisiera que Josh y Drake volvieran a estar juntos, _hipotéticamente_, ¿Qué me aconsejarían?

Ambos se quedan en silencio, contemplando la situación. No soy tonta, claro que ellos saben la forma en la que esto puede arreglarse. La cuestión es si me lo dirán.

- _Hipotéticamente_ – Eric me dice en voz baja – dejaría que Josh meditara las cosas.

- La presión nunca funciona con Josh, le sale urticaria y se desmaya por el estrés – Craig asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero si servirá darle tiempo? ¿Volverán las cosas a como estaban?

- Bueno, es que… a veces no puedes volver cuando las cosas se rompen – dice finalmente Eric después de otro silencio prolongado.

¿Por qué todos dicen que las cosas se rompieron? ¿De verdad arruiné todo? Me siento culpable, y para que eso pase, en serio que debo querer a los bobos. Bien, si nadie me quiere ayudar, arreglaré a los bobos yo sola. No necesito a los demás, si yo logré esto, puedo hacer que las cosas vuelvan a lo que eran.

Puedo hacer que sigan en negación, pero al menos hablándose y preocupándose uno por el otro. En ocasiones no es bueno forzar a los demás a admitir lo que sienten cuando no están listos. Segunda epifanía de la semana, debo estar en una racha de suerte.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, veo a Drake sentado en la cocina, muy serio. Se supone que no nos hablamos, pero tengo que iniciar yo, Drake es demasiado orgulloso para dar el primer paso… claramente.

- Lo siento – le digo finalmente, recargándome en la pared.

Drake solo me ve con duda.

- No debí meterme en tus cosas, y no debí mencionar a papá. Sé que él aun es un tema difícil para ti, y no volverá a pasar.

- Gracias – Drake me dice con cautela - ¿Por qué estás tan mansita?

Eso me ofendería si no fuera porque tiene razón en desconfiar.

- Me cansé de ustedes – le digo, encogiéndome de hombros – sé que los molesto, pero es aburrido cuando no se hablan, y además esto no es cosa mía. Si quieren quedarse así, bueno, Josh ya se va a la Universidad y tu probablemente terminarás en las drogas, ¿Cuál es el punto de intentar que se hablen, si de cualquier manera se van a separar pronto?

¿No me digan que de verdad creyeron que iba a dejar de manipularlos? Si fue así, por Dios, que ingenuos. Soy Megan Parker, titiritera. Y estos títeres no se mueven solos, hay que moverlos.

- Bueno, adiós – me despido, saliendo de la cocina mientras Drake solo se queda como idiota. Manipulación exitosa… de nuevo.

Escucho que Josh llega a casa después de dos horas. Me acerco a las escaleras, y puedo darme cuenta que Drake sigue en la cocina. Josh está a punto de acercarse a la escalera, cuando Drake musita un 'Josh'.

Noto como Josh se queda de piedra en la escalera, dudando si subir ó no. Finalmente da media vuelta, y se dirige a la cocina. Bajo un poco más para escuchar lo que pasa.

- ¿Qué? – Josh dice, secamente.

- Josh, sobre lo que pasó…

No sé que está sucediendo, pero Drake se quedó en silencio de repente, y escuché una risita irónica de Josh.

- Ya sé, Drake, no tienes que darme el discurso. Lo he escuchado bastante cuando lo das a las chicas que rechazas.

- Josh, no es eso…

- Mira, eso fue un error, ¿Si? Lo sé, y ya no estoy enojado. Todos nos equivocamos, y estamos bien así. Somos hermanos…. Y así es lo mejor.

- Pero Josh…

- Quizás podemos culpar a Megan. Una de sus bromas nos afectó, el aire, le puso algo a nuestras bebidas… fue un error, y ya. Hay que olvidarlo, no pasó nada.

- ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? – pregunta finalmente Drake y puedo notar el dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Si, es lo que quiero.

- Bien, no pasó nada entonces – escucho como Drake se levanta – mañana es martes.

- Después de la escuela vamos a los Premier, hay bastante de donde escoger.

Oh, si, su estúpida tradición de ver películas malas los martes. A pesar de que según ellos estarán como si nada, no parecen actuar así. Se escuchan recelosos y con aprehensión. Tardará tiempo para que pasen esta incomodidad.

Escucho como Drake sale de casa, dejando a Josh solo en la cocina. Estoy a punto de subir de nuevo a mi cuarto, cuando escucho hablar de nuevo a Josh.

- No puedo fumigarte, Drake… pero no volverás a romperme.

Sé que eso significa algo muy importante: Josh no volverá a intentar nada, y jamás hará algo sobre sus sentimientos por Drake.

Se han quebrado, y no podré repararlos sin importar lo que haga.

* * *

No tiene caso que me ponga pesimista. Si, rompí a mis hermanos. Si, metí mi nariz en donde no debía, e incluso las chicas del foro piensan que fue extremista el confrontar a Drake. Ya lo hice, no voy a ahogarme en autocompasión. Esa es el área de experiencia de los bobos, no la mía.

Mi área de experiencia es hacer algo que puede ó empeorar todo, ó mejorarlo. Y claro que aunque toda fibra de mi ser me dice 'suficiente', no escucharé y haré algo con este par. Soy una Parker, seguir la cordura nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte.

Necesitare 100 larvas y una tarde en la habitación de los bobos.

A los tres días, cuando escucho su grito de '¡MEGAN!', sonrío. Los gusanos siempre son malentendidos. Siempre pueden unir a las personas, y cuando entro a la habitación corriendo y veo a Josh quitándole un gusano de la cabeza a Drake mientras este se queja de que su peinado perfecto ha sido arruinado, sé que ha sido un paso para regresar todo a la normalidad.

Lástima que la normalidad signifique la negación de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Drake reprobó gimnasia. Debo decir que eso si me sorprende, solo debes asistir a esa clase para aprobarla, y mi hermano ni siquiera pudo hacer eso. Bobo.

Todo esto lleva a una serie de eventos que ni siquiera yo pude planear así de perfecto. Veo a Drake vestido de Pachuco… ¿Qué demonios?

- Por Dios, no te atrevas a decir que eres mi hermano – digo en burla.

- Este es el atuendo del ganador, Megan – Drake me dice con seguridad.

- Por favor, espero que Josh no…

Antes de que pueda decir que esperaba que el otro no hiciera tal ridículo, Josh baja vestido como James Dean en tiempos de pobreza.

- Este será mi gran triunfo – Josh anuncia.

- Desde hoy no tengo hermanos.

Es agradable volver al ambiente de bromas y hasta cierto punto camaradería entre nosotros, pero de cualquier modo me da nostalgia. Pudieron ser tan felices, y su romance gay pudo haber dado algo genial en sus vidas. Supongo que no todos están listos para aceptar el amor cuando se les presenta tan obviamente. Espero yo si tener el valor de aceptar el amor sin importar las dificultades que se puedan presentar.

Cuando mamá y yo vemos el concurso, me cuesta mucho no escupir lo que tengo en la boca. ¡Están bailando juntos… y de manera demasiado sugerente! ¿Es necesario que Josh toque tanto el trasero de Drake? ¿Es necesario que bailen así de juntos?

No, esto significa algo… si, ya sé, debo dejar de ver tanto 'Drew and Jerry'… pero es que esto puede ser importante. Puede simbolizar el inicio de algo nuevo.

Claro que los bobos siguen sin ver que inconscientemente sus cuerpos piden lo que sus estúpidas conciencias les niegan (y no lo digo con doble sentido, ¿Eh?).

* * *

Sé que me voy a arrepentir y voy a volver a recriminarme y demás, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Al menos la perseverancia es una buena cualidad en ocasiones, ¿Cierto?

- Que onda, Josh – digo, sentándome frente a él.

- Que paso, Megan – me responde él, feliz.

- Walter dice que te vas a Stanford. Kudos.

- Gracias, y Drake firmó contrato con la banda para un año también, ¿Ya lo felicitaste?

- Cuando le dije 'kudos', pensó que lo insultaba en japonés y me enseñó la lengua – suspiro. Mi hermano es un idiota, no hay discusión en eso.

- Por alguna razón creo que no exageras – Josh se burla también.

- Stanford entonces… muy lejos de casa.

- Ni tan lejos, puedes visitarme si quieres. Son 12 horas en tren.

- Gracias, pero puedo soportar unos meses, vendrás en Navidad y todo ¿No?

Veo como Josh titubea en contestarme.

- No sé Megan… dependerá mucho de la carga de trabajo… quizás no venga a casa dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Es por lo que pasó con Drake ¿Verdad?

Josh abre los ojos como platos. Es tan gracioso, sabía que debía traer cámara por si las dudas.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¿Qué cosa con Drake? ¡No hay nada entre Drake y yo!

- Que no se te caigan las pantimedias, Josh – le digo con burla – ya tengo 13, no es como si viviera en ignorancia sobre el romance y las parejas gays. Drew and Jerry es bastante explícito.

- Sabía que no debíamos dejarte ver ese programa. ¡Se supone que es un canal para niños! – Josh se queja.

- Como sea, ¿Es por Drake que ya no quieres venir a casa?

- Mira Megan, esto es cosa de grandes… no lo entenderías.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que entiendo. Tienes miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes miedo de por primera vez hacer lo que tu quieres. ¿No te aburres de ser el bien portado en todo, Josh?

- De acuerdo a los castigos de mis papas, dudo que piensen que soy bien portado – Josh dice para cambiar el tema.

- No te hagas, no eres tan tonto como aparentas. Josh… Drake se arriesgó, y como todo Parker, no pudo enfrentar las consecuencias… pero ¿Y si tu te arriesgas?

- Megan, no creo que comprendas…

- Solo quiero ver tu chispa y que tu sonrisa brille – digo sin pensar – y Drake es el único que lo causa.

Josh parece quedarse mudo, y sé que ya he tocado el nervio.

- Si de cualquier modo te irás… ¿Por qué no arriesgarte antes? No cambiará nada si resulta desastre… y puede traer algo bueno.

- Papá amaba a mi mamá – Josh dice de repente, y frunzo el entrecejo – no me refiero a tu mamá, me refiero a la mía, a la que murió. Y papá dijo que siempre pensó que no podía tenerla… la amó por años antes de atreverse a hacer algo. Lo mismo pasó con Audrey… ¿Me creerías si te digo que quedó prendado de ella cuando pasó lo del juego de Los Padres? Papá actuó sorprendido para despistar, la verdad es que fue a primera vista como quedó flechado. Mi abue dijo que también le pasó lo mismo con el abuelo… ¿Será tradición familiar que los Nichols se enamoren de personas casi imposibles?

- La abuela lo logró, y Walter también… ¿Quién dice que tu serás la excepción?

- ¿Y quien dice que no lo seré?

- Supongo que el punto aquí es si te arriesgarás a averiguarlo.

Me levanto, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Josh para darle apoyo. No sé que pasará, pero espero que Josh se atreva a hacerlo. Queda poco tiempo, y mi esperanza en el amor depende de este par. Bueno, no tan drástico, pero si pienso que influiría. Si los bobos, aun amándose, no pueden estar juntos… ¿Qué nos espera a los demás?

* * *

Tengo tarea en casa de una amiga, pero olvidé mi libreta. Y para colmo, olvidé la llave de la casa. Lo bueno es que siempre dejamos la cochera abierta para cuando Drake va a ensayos; siempre se quedaba afuera hasta que mamá decidió dejarle la parte de atrás sin llave para que pudiera entrar en lugar de tratar de romper una ventana a pedradas. Entro por el garaje, y me doy cuenta de que los bobos están en la sala. Estoy a punto de gritar para asustarlos, cuando veo que Drake mueve sus manos al frente, como cuando esta nervioso. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Me escondo detrás de la puerta, como siempre que quiero espiarlos. No entiendo como no notan mi presencia, supongo que cuando se tienen uno al otro, el resto del mundo desaparece. Por Dios, tengo que dejar de leer los comentarios en mi foro, debo decir que los miembros en ocasiones lanzan muchas frases matadoras sobre el romance entre mis hermanos.

- Es una locura – Drake dice en voz baja, apenas si puedo escucharlo.

- Si Drake, esto es una locura, pero el poner una lombriz en la soda de papá no lo fue – Josh rueda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Pensé que crecería! Y sabes que esto es muy distinto.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que quizás no es convencional, pero… bueno, lo que hemos hecho tampoco lo ha sido.

- ¡No lo digas así! ¡La gente va a pensar mal!

- La gente _ya_ piensa mal ¿No recuerdas cuando Scotty te preguntó que cuando nos casábamos?

- Josh, pensé que no querías esto…

- Me voy a Stanford en una semana, Drake – Josh dice con melancolía – tu decides que hacer. Ya te mostré lo que quiero, ahora es tu turno…

Josh se levanta, dando un beso rápido en los labios a Drake. Casi me voy de espaldas. Josh podía tener valor cuando se necesitaba.

Drake parece zombi durante los siguientes días. Josh actúa como si nada, pero Drake parece idiota, sonrojándose cada vez que Josh y él rozan sus manos, o cuando Josh le toca la espalda como acostumbra. Me estoy temiendo que dejará todo así, que no hará algo para que las cosas pasen y puedan ser felices.

* * *

Todos nos reunimos para despedir a Josh. Él se ve triste, pero a la vez decidido. Sé lo que piensa, se arriesgó y no ganó. Pero al menos no sé quedó con el 'que hubiera pasado si', eso es lo peor. Cuando me abraza, me sonríe con tristeza y yo correspondo.

- Lo siento – musito.

- No es tu culpa – me dice en voz baja – a veces las cosas pasan por algo.

Drake y él se dan un abrazo rápido, sin ningún sentimentalismo. Papá y mamá se extrañan, pero no hacen ningún comentario. Josh se va… y se acabó. Ya no hay más oportunidades, el experimento falló.

Expediente amor ha sido un fracaso.

Cuando vemos como papá y Josh se alejan en el auto, mamá suelta un par de lágrimas.

- Lo voy a extrañar – mamá dice con melancolía.

- Si… ojala y conozca a alguien allá, ¿Verdad? – digo con sorna, para picar a Drake. El susodicho me dirige una mirada de enojo.

- Sería muy bueno… un buen muchacho, que lo haga feliz – mamá asiente.

- ¿Muchacho? – Drake dice con voz entrecortada.

- Claro hijo, sabemos que Josh es gay – mamá sonríe – mientras sea feliz, no importa.

- Mamá… - Drake la ve con ojos desorbitados – tu… no te importa… tu…

- Que elocuente – le digo con burla.

- Cállate – me dice con autoridad.

- No me importa si alguno de ustedes es gay, Drake – mamá parece entender el punto de mi hermano – quiero que sean felices; creo que es lo que todo padre desea. Y si Josh conoce a un buen muchacho allá, por nosotros no hay problema…

- Imagina que lo traiga en Navidad – sigo yo con la imagen mental de Josh con alguien mas.

- Sería muy lindo, y podrían adoptar… - mamá me sigue la corriente… ¿Sabrá ella de mis planes?

- Y se amarán y serán muy felices – termino yo con la imagen perfecta.

Eso parece despertar algo en Drake, el cual aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- ¿A dónde vas? – mamá pregunta con duda al ver a Drake encaminándose a la casa.

- A hablar con Scotty – dice secamente.

Quince minutos después escuchamos un claxon. Cuando me asomo mientras mamá sigue haciendo la comida, veo a Scotty en una mini-moto. Drake sale rápidamente y se sube, ordenándole a Scotty ir lo mas rápido posible… que de hecho fácil serán 30 kilómetros por hora en esa cosa. ¿A dónde irá?

* * *

Dos horas después, papá y Drake vienen juntos, y papá le sonríe a mamá.

- Adivina quienes dejaron la timidez y ya son novios – papá le dice a mamá con alegría.

- ¡Walter! – Drake dice con un chillido.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Drake, es maravilloso! ¡Siempre quise a un buen niño como Josh en tu vida! – mamá felicita.

- ¡Esto no es su asunto! – Drake se sonroja.

- Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿No, cariño? - mamá guiña un ojo a papá - gané la apuesta.

- ¡Pero es injusto! Por unos días yo hubiera ganado - Walter hace un puchero.

- Tu dijiste que terminarían juntos en Navidad, son mas que unos días.

- ¿Hicieron una apuesta para ver cuando se unían los bobos? - pregunto, asombrada. Mis papas son... perversos. Jamás estuve tan orgullosa.

- Bueno, en algo nos teníamos que entretener - se defiende papá.

- ¡Esta familia apesta! - Drake se cruza de brazos, sonrojado aun.

- Entonces... ¿Eso significa que es una relación incestuosa? – pregunto con inocencia.

- ¡MEGAN! – dicen los tres, escandalizados.

Sonrío mientras veo como papá y mamá felicitan a Drake. Parker a final de cuentas, tiene que hacer todo al último. Walter me dijo después que Drake llegó al aeropuerto, y en cuanto vio a Josh a punto de abordar, grito su nombre, se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo besó. Así, sin nada más.

Walter, aun tiene pesadillas con ese beso. '_Solo porque sabía que pasaría no significa que quería verlo'_, me dice siempre quejándose cuando tiene esos sueños. Que envidia le tengo, yo fui la que empezó esto ¿Y no me tocó ver el beso que iniciaba la relación? ¡Esto apesta!

* * *

Drake ha estado de tour con la banda durante unos meses, pero puedo ver en sus facebooks como se dejan letras de canciones en mensajes… Solo quería que admitieran sus sentimientos, no que se volvieran todo un cliché del romance. Pero bueno, si son felices siendo cursis, supongo que yo también lo soy.

Les comparto a las chicas del foro todo, y les digo que nuestra prueba de fuego será Navidad, cuando la familia se reúna. ¿Vendrá Josh a casa? ¿Drake suspenderá su gira? ¿Se comportarán como _novios_? Es casi como el final de "Will and Grace", ó como Dinastía. Los dos bobos me escriben de vez en cuando, pero ninguno me comenta nada de su relación. Supongo que ellos piensan que no es mi asunto… y por supuesto que lo es, ¿Quién fue la que hizo que se diera todo, eh? Si, es cierto, estuve a punto de fracasar, pero no lo hice, así que… ¡Púdranse todos, lo logré, UNI A MIS BOBOS HERMANOS! ¡EN SUS CARAS!

Lo siento, me emociono fácilmente ante mi triunfo. En Navidad llegan los dos, juntos… ¡Y DE LA MANO!

- Te va a pegar el herpes – le digo a Josh con una sonrisa.

- Cállate, Megan – Drake hace un puchero.

- No me importa, que me pegue lo que quiera – dice Josh en un tono taaaaaan meloso, que me dan ganas de vomitar.

- Esto va a ser confuso – anuncio con solemnidad – en teoría Josh es mi cuñado, pero también mi hermano, lo que hace a Drake mi cuñado… así que para evitar problemas, los dos serán los bobos enamorados.

- No tengo objeción – Josh ríe.

- Es mejor que baboso – Drake se encoge de hombros.

Al pasar, papá y mamá los abrazan felices, y todos lanzan un ¡MEGAN! Cuando pregunto si ya tuvieron sexo. ¿De cuando acá tanta decencia? Aunque la cara roja de los dos es respuesta suficiente. Ah, el amor. Tomo una foto de los dos abrazados en los suéteres que mamá les tejió. ¿Podrían ser más gays? Yo les regalo una caja de condones de sabores, lo que hace que surjan las interrogantes de cómo pude hacerlo siendo menor de edad, y como sabía que el chocolate con menta es afrodisiaco. Soy muy culta y leo de todo, y esa es mi excusa para ustedes también, antes de que lo pongan en duda.

Es hora de cerrar la página web, y me despido de toda la tropa de slashgirls con la foto de los bobos besándose debajo del muérdago. Hago oficial el anuncio, Expediente: Amor ha sido un éxito total, aunque un poco tarde y con algo de drama. No lo cuestionen, solo sigan la corriente.

Y ahora ha llegado la hora de cerrar este foro también. No existen finales de cuento, lo sé, pero al ver a mis hermanos, y notar como se aceptan y se aman, me da esperanza. Tal vez no sea un final de cuento, pero si es un final feliz. Estoy segura que los bobos se pelearán, tendrán problemas y harán tonterías, pero si están juntos, no importará nada. Si, si, me ha entrado la cursilería. Es una pena que Josh no tenga hermanos… yo aun necesito encontrar a mi alma gemela.

_Para amar, se necesita primero aceptar los riesgos. _

**Viernes, 29 de Julio del 2011.**

* * *

**N/A: Se acabó… espero que no muy apresurado, traté de dar un poco mas de tiempo para acoplar todo, no se salta de la negación a ya andar (creo yo, en mi caso ando angst un buen pensando 'no me corresponden, buaaaa, la vida apesta'. Tipo Stan en South Park XD… pero eso no tenía que ver con el tema). Regresando, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta humilde historia, en serio que son geniales, tuve que cambiar algunas cosas en mi cuenta como lo podrán notar (empezando por el nick), pero espero ya poder contestar sus maravillosos reviews, que siempre me animan y me inspiraron a continuar esta historia. Gracias a todos ustedes por leer, y nos veremos en el camino. Una disculpa por subirlo hasta ahora, tengo una gripa horrible y apenas pude levantarme de la cama (aunque ando medio zombi). **


	9. Epilogo

_NdA: Muy tarde, lo sé, pero finalmente aquí tengo el epilogo que prometí hace años para esta historia. La idea básica de este epilogo es que todas las canciones de Drake son inspiradas por Josh; y claro que para esto, me basé en la discografía de Drake Bell, recordando que ES FICCIÓN, solo tome las canciones de Drake Bell como referencia. Espero les guste, y sigan manteniendo el fandom vivo. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia._

* * *

**EPILOGO**

El primer recuerdo que tengo de Drake (mejor conocido en mi blog personal como 'Babas 1') es con su guitarra. No recuerdo cuantos años tenía, según mamá eso fue cuando tenía apenas 10 meses, pero la imagen la tengo clara. Mamá me tenía en brazos, y entramos a una habitación con muchas luces. Drake estaba en su cama, con su guitarra. Claro está que no recuerdo la conversación (soy un prodigio, pero no es para tanto), pero la cara de Drake con su guitarra se quedo grabada en mi cabeza. Era como si una burbuja lo cubriera cada vez que sostenía esa guitarra, y nada ni nadie podían entrar. Tenía su mundo secreto, y mamá y yo no lograríamos invadirlo.

Conforme fui creciendo, la imagen de Drake y su guitarra se cimentaba. No dudo que en ese entonces quisiera mas a la guitarra que a mi (de hecho hasta la fecha, creo que si la guitarra y yo estuviéramos en peligro, Drake la salvaría primero a ella). Me parecía muy extraño que mi hermano prefiriera encerrarse a escribir canciones que pasar tiempo con nosotras. Después de todo, mamá siempre decía que éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo. Los tres mosqueteros, aunque yo siempre reía cuando lo decía, y Drake no tenía idea de a qué se refería (se indignó de que mamá lo llamara 'mosquito', hasta que le dijo que era un libro y entonces perdió el interés). Mamá hacía lo posible por hacernos ver que nuestra familia era normal, pero los dos, Drake y yo, sabíamos que no era así.

Nunca conocí a mi papá. Cuando preguntaba de él, Drake resoplaba y decía que no preguntara tonterías; mamá solo decía que tuvo que irse, y que jamás regresaría. No había fotos, no teníamos tíos o familia por parte de él… ni siquiera había registros de que hubiese existido. Y aunque tenía cinco años, sabía claramente que alguien tuvo que estar involucrado para que naciéramos Drake y yo. Primero pensé que había muerto, así que le pregunté a Drake de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Drake seguía tocando acordes en su guitarra – ya te he dicho que no quiero que entres a mi habitación.

- ¿Papá está muerto? – me puse de pie frente a él, con unas tijeras.

- ¿Qué? – eso hizo que dejara de tocar la guitarra y me viera, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Y para que tienes esas tijeras?

- Mamá no me dice nada, y siempre se pone triste cuando saco ese tema. Así que si no me dices la verdad, voy a cortarle las cuerdas a tu guitarra.

Drake retrocede, como si temiera que de verdad fuera a saltarle con las tijeras. Bueno, no lo haría hasta que me contestara. El uso de las tijeras dependía de su respuesta.

- Megan – Drake me habla de manera lenta y pausada – eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra 'incumbencia' – me burlo – y no me hables como si fuera lenta, tengo cinco años y he leído más libros que tu.

Drake abre la boca para discutir, pero después de pensarlo, parece llegar a la conclusión de que tengo razón.

- Papá es un tema prohibido en esta casa, ¿No te ha quedado claro? Deja de preguntar por él.

- ¿Entonces está vivo?

- No sé, y no me importa. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

- ¡Quiero saber quién es mi papá!

- ¡No tienes papá, entiéndelo! – Drake me grita, y por primera vez veo que deja su guitarra de lado para verme con ojos furiosos - ¡Y mas te vale que dejes de preguntar!

- ¡Drake! ¡Megan! – mamá entra a la habitación - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Sácala de mi cuarto, o no me hago responsable – Drake amenaza.

- ¡Drake!

- Solo quiero saber quién es mi papá – digo en voz baja, claro que para manipular a mamá y hacer ver a Drake como el malo.

- Megan… ven, hija, platiquemos en la cocina.

- No vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto – advierte Drake.

Y desde ese día, hacerle la vida imposible se volvió mi misión. Ese fue el día donde mamá me explicó que papá había sido un error de juventud, y que estábamos mejor sin él. Fue el día donde descubrí que la música era la forma en la que Drake sacaba todas sus emociones; la música era su terapia, y lo que le daba fuerza para seguir. Nunca entendí eso, hasta la fecha, aunque sé que es importante, no entiendo esa necesidad que mi hermano tiene por la música. Lo que si puedo decir, es que muy en el fondo (pero escondido en lo más recóndito de mi mente), tenía celos de la música de Drake. Tenía su atención incondicional, y yo era la molesta hermana que ni siquiera podía tolerar. Así que para no sentirme desplazada, comencé con las bromas y los engaños. Al menos así mi hermano sabría que existo.

Además era bastante divertido.

Cuando entro a su vieja habitación, es como si mi primer recuerdo de Drake se volviera a vivir. Está sentado en su cama, de nuevo tocando acordes. Sonrío; dos años que se ha mudado fuera de casa, y aun regresa por inspiración aquí.

- ¿Y Josh? – pregunto casual, mientras me dejo caer en el sillón horroroso que escogieron para la habitación.

- Le falta una semana para terminar el semestre – Drake explica, sin dejar de tocar – y te he dicho que no entres a nuestra habitación.

- Como si necesitara tu permiso. Tú ya no vives aquí.

- Sigue siendo nuestra habitación – Drake me dice en tono de burla.

- Por más que lo he intentado, aun no le puedo quitar el olor apestoso de hombre – suspiro - ¿Nueva canción?

- Algo así – Drake sigue con sus acordes – quiero terminarla antes de que llegue Josh.

- Awww, Drake. Ya sabemos quién es la chica de la relación – le dirijo una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Ja, ja, que graciosa – Drake me hace una mueca.

Me levanto para dirigirme a él, y veo que en las anotaciones que hace tiene 'ella'. No muy halagador para Josh.

- Oye, ¿No crees que Josh se vaya a enojar porque hablas de él como si fuera una mujer?

- Nah. Está acostumbrado; sabe que tengo que adaptar las letras para mi público… además sabes que soy un conquistador – Drake me dirige esa boba sonrisa que según él es atractiva.

- Pues Josh debe ser más bobo de lo que pensé. Yo no dejaría que mi novio escribiera sobre alguien más.

- Eres muy joven para entender la complejidad de la música.

- Tengo tres veces tu coeficiente intelectual, baboso – le digo molesta.

- Eres una inepta musical, Megan – Drake sacude la cabeza – llevas… ¿Qué? ¿6 años en clases de Oboe? Ni siquiera puedes tocar una melodía sin desafinar.

Ouch. Ahí si me ganó. Aunque tengamos los mismos genes, debo admitir que la inteligencia se vino conmigo, y él se quedó con toda la habilidad musical. Me cruzo de brazos, como cuando era niña y no me daba la última galleta.

- Mira, Josh sabe que no importa si digo 'ella', lo que importa es la emoción en la canción. No lo entenderías.

Tomo la libreta en la que Drake hace anotaciones. Todas las canciones que ha escrito a lo largo de su vida están aquí; y ahora entiendo porque siempre me gritaba cuando me atrevía siquiera a acercarme a ese cuaderno tan feo.

- No quiero que manches mis hojas con tus dedos – Drake me advierte, pero no hace el intento por quitarme su libreta.

- A diferencia de ti, yo si me lavo las manos.

Drake no se molesta en contestarme. Mientras veo las diferentes canciones, entiendo lo que mi hermano dice con 'lo que importa es la emoción'.

- ¿Acaso has escrito todas estas canciones teniendo a Josh en tu cabeza? – Dios mío, no sé si es romántico, o patético.

Drake se sonroja, sin contestarme.

- ¿No me digas que el panzón es tu inspiración? – le pregunto en mi mejor voz de burla.

- Uno, Josh ya no está gordo, y dos, no le llames panzón. Aun si no se viera así de ardiente, no tienes porque decirle así – Drake defiende.

- Veo que no niegas lo de la inspiración.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarme?

- No. Además Drake, algún día te vas a casar con el bobo 2, y serán mis hermacuñados. Para hacer un brindis adecuado, necesito saber cómo inició toda la historia de amor.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que te vamos a invitar a la boda? – Drake bufa.

- Esta es la canción que hiciste para tu proyecto escolar, ¿Verdad? – cambio el tema.

Al echar un vistazo, Drake asiente.

- La escribí dos días después de que Walter y Josh se mudaran aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – Drake sonríe – después de que el señor nos abandonó, pensé que lo peor sería cuando mamá decidiera casarse de nuevo. Y lo que pensé que sería la peor pesadilla en mi vida, resulto ser lo mejor que me ha pasado.

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way  
_

_If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around._

**- I found a Way.  
**

_- ¿Como va tu brazo? – Drake le pregunta a Josh cuando entra a la habitación._

_- Aun me duele un poco. Ven, te tengo un regalo, hermano – Josh sonríe ampliamente._

_- Creo que ser golpeado por un jugador de futbol fue suficiente regalo – Drake se sienta al lado de Josh._

_- Nah, no fue nada – Josh se sonroja, y por alguna razón eso causa una emoción de calma en Drake – pero mira, te compré esto._

_Josh saca una libreta._

_- ¿Tu regalo es algo para la escuela? Josh, es casi como si no pusieras atención, odio la escuela, y la escuela me odia a mi._

_- Claro que no, puedes ser muy inteligente, si tan solo aplicaras todo ese potencial que tienes y optimizaras tu tiempo._

_- Me perdiste después de 'inteligente' - Drake bosteza – mejor dale esto a tu amigo de lentes… ¿Craig?_

_- Ese es Eric. Pero no, Drake, no es para la escuela. Es para tus canciones._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- He notado que siempre escribes en servilletas… que luego usas para limpiarte la salsa de tomate de la pizza. Esta libreta te permitirá anotar todas esas canciones que te la pasas pensando, y repartes por todos lados de la casa. _

_- ¿Entonces no es un regalo nerd? – Drake frunce el entrecejo._

_- No, es un regalo genial, para tu música genial – Josh sonríe – para alguien genial._

_En ese momento, Drake vio que esto de tener un hermano no estaba nada mal._

* * *

- ¿Y has guardado esta libreta fea por todo este tiempo? – levanto una ceja con duda.

- Es algo especial. Josh fue el primer en entender mi música. Tú siempre querías cortarle las cuerdas a mi guitarra, y mamá siempre decía que era ruido infernal. Solo Josh me apoyo para seguir este camino.

Y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, sé que Drake está insinuando que fue el primer momento en que Josh hizo un impacto en su vida. Un par de hojas después, veo una canción que no parece ser sobre Josh o las chicas con las que salía. De hecho, la letra parecía ser sobre mamá. A menos que si tuviera razón, y mi ineptitud musical no me permitiera ver más allá.

- No te he escuchado tocar esta canción – digo sutilmente.

- Oh – Drake luce incómodo – no la toco mucho en general… es sobre malos recuerdos.

- Sobre mamá y papá.

- Sobre mamá y ese señor que nos abandonó. Walter es nuestro papá, Megan.

- Ya lo sé, pero… ¿De verdad fue tan malo?

- Josh me hizo confrontar todo eso, así que ya no me importa si lo mencionas. Pero no quiero que lo llames papá. No lo merece.

_She falls to her knees  
Screaming God please  
Make something of me  
Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now  
An angel again  
An angel again somehow._

**- Somehow.**

_- ¿Vamos a hablar de lo que Megan te dijo? – Josh pregunta cuando se preparan para ir a dormir._

_- No tiene caso. _

_- Vamos, Drake. Claramente te afectó; solo quiero ayudar._

_- Pues no lo hagas, no es algo que te importe – Drake le dice con molestia._

_- Hey – Josh, en lugar de molestarse, se acerca y golpea su hombro – eres mi hermano._

_- No, no soy tu hermano. Si fuera tu hermano, tu papá sería un idiota borracho que abandonó a su familia, y no Walter._

_- Oh. El tema prohibido – Josh toma a Drake de la muñeca, jalándolo al sillón._

_- El tema del que no vamos a hablar, por eso es prohibido – Drake permite que Josh lo jale, pero no piensa decir nada mas sobre esto._

_- ¿Te dije que mamá murió de cáncer cuando tenía 10 años? – Josh le sonríe a Drake de manera triste – era mi mejor amiga. No entendí porque tuvo que morir, y por un tiempo me sentí culpable. Creí que yo la había matado de alguna manera. Es tonto, pero así lo pensaba._

_- Josh – Drake respira lentamente – entiendo que perder a tu mamá fue difícil, pero no tiene nada que ver con mi situación._

_- Claro que si, hermanito. Y te diré porque. Tú te culpaste de que tu papá fuera así, y que los abandonara…_

_- No eres la señorita Nancy – Drake se trata de levantar, molesto – no vengas a darme consejos._

_- No son consejos – Josh lo detiene de que se levante – y si te hace sentir mejor, aun tengo la peluca._

_Drake no puede evitarlo, y esboza una sonrisa. Aun en los momentos más difíciles, Josh siempre se las arregla para hacerlo sentir mejor._

_- Megan tiene derecho a saber quien fue su papá – Josh dice con calma, mientras jala a Drake para pasar el brazo por su espalda._

_- Si tu tuvieras una hermana, y su papá fuera un idiota, ¿Querrías que ella se enterara? - Draje ve a Josh, y sonríe – olvídalo, mal ejemplo._

_- ¡Hey! – Josh le pega en el estomago – papá no es idiota. Es un poco… extravagante._

_- Si, Josh; el hombre que piensa que hacerse un permanente es completamente genial es extravagante. _

_Ambos se quedan en silencio._

_- ¿Sabes? – Josh golpea el hombro de Drake con su propio hombro – ese ejemplo también aplica a mi._

_- ¿Y como?_

_- Megan también es mi hermana. Tal vez cuando esté un poco más grande, puedas ser sincero con ella._

_- Se quedará enana siempre, Josh. Es pura maldad._

_- Si, cuando crezca todas esas bromas ya no serán tan adorables como nuestros papas piensan. ¿Y entonces?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Vamos a hablar de eso?_

_- No. _

_- Bueno – Josh suspira, poniéndose de pie._

_Drake lo ve alejarse, y siente una punzada de culpa. Josh solo quiere ayudarlo, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos de perro atropellado no van a hacerlo ceder. No está listo para enfrentar algo que lleva tratando de enterrar por años. Drake ve la libreta que Josh le regaló hace meses en su regazo, y a su hermanastro sonriendo de pie, cerca del sillón._

_- Si no quieres decírmelo… al menos escríbelo._

_Y como por arte de magia… eso ayudó bastante a seguir adelante con su vida. _

* * *

- Pero no me gusta tocar esta canción… deprime a las otras – Drake sonríe, y por primera vez veo que es sin sarcasmo.

- Lo busqué… - espero la serie de gritos que Drake va a soltar. Para mi sorpresa, solo arquea la ceja – mamá y Walter fueron de viaje, y lo busque.

- ¿Y? – Drake pregunta, tratando de escucharse tranquilo.

- Es un perdedor. Quiso chantajearme y sacarme dinero. Tenías razón. Tú y mamá.

- ¿Ves? De vez en cuando puedo decir cosas inteligentes.

- No te emociones – me cruzo de brazos – una vez al año no hace daño. Mi papá es Walter, y bueno, con esto me di cuenta de que me pudo ir mucho peor.

- No tienes idea – Drake sigue tocando acordes – pero no tiene caso seguir hablando de eso, ya está en el pasado.

- Ohhh, hablando de cosas que quedaron en el pasado… ¿Esta canción de qué es?

- Ah – Drake se sonroja – eso… ¿Recuerdas cuando Josh se enojó conmigo?

- ¿Cuándo olvidaste su cumpleaños?

- No.

- ¿Cuándo cambiaste sus peces para hacerle creer que había creado un súper alimento?

- No.

- ¿Cuándo teñiste su ropa interior de rosa?

- ¡Esa fuiste tú! – Drake me dice en tono acusatorio.

- Cierto. Soy genial.

- Y no. Cuando dijo que se había acabado todo entre nosotros. Que solo seríamos compañeros de cuarto.

- Ah, ya, ya… si, me acuerdo… ¡Espera! ¿Se había acabado todo entre ustedes? ¡¿Acaso ya andaban en ese entonces?! - ¡No puede ser! Yo planee todo cuidadosamente. Si este par de babosos se salieron de mis planes, tendré que aventarlos por la ventana… de nuevo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Drake parece escandalizado… como si el andar con Josh en ese entonces hubiera sido peor que dos años después. – Josh se refería a la amistad y lo que hacía por mi. Tal vez no lo creas, pero siempre di por sentado que Josh estaría ahí para mi.

- Si, estoy en shock ante tal revelación. Yo siempre te dije eso, tarado.

- Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al ver la letra de la canción… si, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Got tired of chasin' it down  
Maybe it's better that I'm not around  
And I'm on the highway to nowhere  
Tryin' to get by without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to  
Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh

**- Highway to nowhere.**

_- Hey Drake. Pensé que tu hermano te iba a traer._

_- Iba es la palabra clave, Scotty. No, Josh aparentemente esta mejor sin mi._

_- ¿En serio? _

_- Piensa que puede sacarme de su vida tan fácil. Pero ya verás. Josh es nada sin mi en su vida. Nadie sabía de su existencia hasta que mi mamá se caso con Walter. Hubiera seguido como un desadaptado si no fuera porque me dio lástima._

_- Wow, Drake, eso si que es fuerte. No te había escuchado hablar así de tu hermano._

_Drake se detiene de tocar acordes, sorprendido. Scotty tiene razón, sus palabras son bastante duras y al menos no las ha dicho en voz alta, o de otro modo Josh ahora si que no lo perdonaría. De cualquier modo no puede evitar sentir demasiada ira al ver la situación. Megan le hizo ver como Josh ni siquiera parece extrañarlo. Todo en su vida va mejor, como si el deshacerse de Drake hubiera sido lo mejor que le pasara en su vida._

_Y eso es algo que Drake no puede superar; la vida de Josh es mejor sin él… y por el contrario, su vida es miserable sin Josh en ella. _

_¿En qué momento Josh dejó de ser su bobo hermanastro y se convirtió en una necesidad? Drake podrá ser lento para muchas cosas, pero sabe bien que esta opresión en el pecho y esa tristeza al ver a Josh con otros, sonriendo y bromeando no es normal. El querer golpear a Craig y Eric porque ellos si pueden estar con Josh y compartir tiempo con él no es normal. No es normal que extrañe abrazar a Josh, o incluso pelear. _

_Drake rompe una de las cuerdas de la guitarra al darse cuenta de algo que siempre ha estado ahí, pero nunca había visto. Es tan obvio, que ahora se siente como idiota por no haberlo realizado antes._

_- Rompiste la cuerda de mi guitarra – Scotty señala, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_- Ni siquiera la tocas – Drake le dice con molestia – solo la compraste para conquistar chicas._

_- No funcionó – Scotty se lamenta._

_- Para eso debes aprender a tocarla, no solo tenerla – Drake dice, tratando de calmarse._

_Scotty solo sigue hablando de chicas, mientras Drake respira, sacudiendo su cabeza. No puede ser, y aun así sabe que ya no puede negarlo._

_Está completa y absolutamente enamorado de Josh. _

* * *

- No puedo creer que ese idiota te ayudara a reconocer que amabas al bobo.

- Scotty no es tan malo – Drake defiende.

- Lo vi meterse cables de electricidad en la nariz – le digo en burla.

- Quería ver si su nariz se puede encender como foco – Drake sigue tratando de hacer a su amigo menos tonto de lo que es. Claro está que no funciona.

- Como sea, vaya que te pegó fuerte entonces.

- Mira, sé que tu te jactas de ser un genio malvado, pero en asuntos emocionales estas verde.

- Por favor – me ofendo – yo podía entender la situación aun antes de que tu pudieras descifrar que la tabla periódica no es el diario del día.

- Si, como digas, Megan.

Lo que más odio es que el bobo me dé el avión. Como quisiera mostrarle mi página web para que vea como YO siempre supe que estaba enamorado de Josh, pero me decido a no hacerlo porque entonces los fics de estos dos disminuirían, y debo decir que las fanáticas son más creativas de lo que yo esperaba. Si supieran la aburrida la vida de estos dos, perderían el encanto.

Entonces noto lo más importante del relato de Bobo1. Se dio cuenta de que amaba a Bobo2 cuando dicho bobo2 se separó de él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que vio a Steve y a Josh besándose (claro que Drake no sabe que yo estuve entrometiéndome en esos asuntos). ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en actuar, si se supone que lo amaba?

- Oye, ¿Y entonces porqué tardaste tanto en decírselo?

- Megan, una cosa es que supiera que amaba a Josh, y otra que decidiera cambiar a las chicas por él. De hecho aun extraño esa parte de mi vida… besarme con muchas chicas…

- Bueno, puedes acordar con Josh que él bese a chicos mientras tu…

Drake no la deja ni terminar, fulminándome con la mirada. Uhh, estoy tan asustada (noten mi sarcasmo, por favor).

- Mas te vale que no le metas ideas a Josh – advierte Drake.

- Es un chico atractivo… muchos compañeros de clase me pagan buen dinero por fotos de él.

- ¿QUÉEEE? – Drake suelta la guitarra.

- No tiene nada de malo, no te molestaba cuando lo hacía contigo.

- ¡Eso es diferente!

- ¿Cómo? – veo a Drake con duda – estoy vendiendo fotos de mi bobo hermano, ¿Por qué con Josh es diferente?

Esto al parecer es un gran reto a la única neurona de mi hermano, el cual solo frunce el entrecejo. Mientras piensa como justificar sus celos, sigo viendo la libreta; según Drake todas las canciones tienen un significado especial, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que literalmente escribe sobre todo lo que siente.

Take my hands and wipe away your tears.  
Whispering would it be okay if I stay here?  
And I want you to but I know it's just a moment.  
You're going to run while the moon's still shining.  
And I can't fight it.

**- You're Not Thinking**

_- Josh… sé que no quieres hablar de eso…_

_- Drake, ya te dije que no hay problema, eso está en el pasado. ¿Cómo está Becky? _

_- Becky no importa ahora Josh. ¿Tu y Steve van a formalizar las cosas o qué?_

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver Steve con el tema? _

_- Te he visto platicar con él, y se besaron._

_- Técnicamente él me besó a mi, pero no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Quedó claro que cada uno va a respetar al otro. Fue un día raro, Megan tuvo la culpa o como quieras llamarle, pero no vamos a mencionar el tema._

_- Josh, tengo que decirte algo, y quiero que me escuches._

_- No Drake. Ya me cansé de escucharte; no quiero excusas, ni quiero nada de ti. Afortunadamente para los dos, pronto me iré a la Universidad y tu seguirás con tu banda. Los dos seguiremos con nuestras vidas. _

_- Pero no vas a abandonarme, ¿Verdad? Vamos a seguir en contacto._

_- Drake – Josh se pone de pie – lo mejor para los dos es poner distancia. Ni siquiera me vas a extrañar, tendrás muchas chicas con las cuales consolarte. Debo irme, quedé de pasar por Steve a su clase de manejo de ira._

_- Y eso que no es tu novio – Drake dice sarcásticamente._

_- Y eso que no te importa – Josh le contesta, en tono serio – deja de fingir que esto significó algo. Dejaste las cosas claras, no tienes derecho a retractarte._

_Al ver salir a Josh, Drake se pregunta si fue mejor pretender que nada paso. Al inicio pensó que las cosas ya quedarían así, que había sido un error y se dejó llevar por la situación, pero ahora que se supone han vuelto a ser 'hermanos', Drake sabe que no es lo que quiere. Pero en este caso, no está seguro de querer enfrentar lo que el aceptar lo que desea tanto va a traer como consecuencias. Esto no es como el tomar el auto de Walter, o salir sin permiso. Esto puede arruinar no solo su vida, pero también la de Josh. _

* * *

- Ah, ya entiendo. Tienes celotipia – me burlo.

- ¡No tengo eso! ¡Me acaban de vacunar al inicio de la gira! – Drake resopla ofendido.

- Ignoraré eso – doy un suspiro – el punto, no te gusta que otros vean a Josh.

- No tienen nada que verle, es una persona como cualquier otra.

- Uff, claro, con esos ojos y ese trasero… y no me hagas entrar en detalles sobre los labios…

- ¿Quieres callarte? – Drake me dice con molestia – no necesito que tu, de todas las personas, me resaltes que ardiente es Josh. Eso ya lo sé de sobra.

- ¿Oh, si?

- Si. Pero está conmigo, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Al ver como sonríe al imaginarse a Josh, supongo que tiene razón. Aun después de todo lo que pudo pasar, y como estuvo a punto de perderlo, ahora Josh está con él. Y eso es lo más importante.

And in the end  
Are you stronger  
Do you no longer  
Need to recover  
And where have you been  
Since it's been over  
Over my shoulder  
Under my skin  
Will you ever return again...

**- In The End**

_Drake sabe que esto es una mala idea. Es la idea más mala de la lista de terribles ideas que ha tenido. Ni meter la lengua a la batidora aun funcionando, o vender la laptop de Josh en Internet fue tan malo como lo que está a punto de hacer._

_- ¿Y tu que quieres?_

_Drake traga saliva; no puede dar media vuelta e irse ahora que Steve ha notado su presencia. Mejor hacer lo que tenía pensado antes de acobardarse._

_- Quiero preguntarte algo – Drake dice tratando de calmarse. Esto no es un duelo por el amor de Josh, solo quiere saber si Steve va en serio._

_- Si es sobre Josh, la respuesta es no – Steve dice con calma – si es sobre Romualdo… NO TIENES PORQUE SABER COSAS DE MI POLLO – Steve grita esto último, haciendo que Drake retroceda un poco._

_Drake toma una servilleta para limpiar la saliva que ha caído a su cara después de que el loco Steve le acaba de gritar._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese 'no'? – Drake pregunta, aun limpiando su cara._

_- Quiero decir que no, Josh y yo… siempre habrá una negativa. No puedo ser tu, Drake._

_- Dudo que Josh quiera que seas como yo – Drake sacude su cabeza._

_- Si de verdad crees eso, entonces lo que dicen de ti es verdad y eres un idiota._

_- ¡Oye! _

_- Esto no es una competencia, Drake – Steve lo ve con firmeza – para eso, aunque sea debe haber para otros la posibilidad de ganar. Tu te robaste a Josh, aun antes de que él empezara a trabajar aquí… aun antes de que yo lo conociera._

_- Eso no es…_

_- Ya deja de fumigarlo, o terminarás por matarlo – Steve da la media vuelta - ¿Y TU QUE ESTÁS VIENDO, CUATRO OJOS?_

_Drake ve como Steve le grita ahora a un cliente, y niega con la cabeza. No entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero lo que le quedó claro es que él y Josh no eran nada. Y sin embargo, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor tampoco; que Steve no tenga a Josh ahora no significa que Josh decidirá darle otra oportunidad._

_No significa que esto hará que Josh regrese, y Drake siente que se queda sin tiempo para lograr recuperar algo que jamás pensó necesitar tanto en su vida._

* * *

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dice la frase – le digo a Drake después de compartirme su charla con el loco Steve – si amas algo, déjalo libre…

- … ¿Y? – Drake me ve con duda.

- Babas – digo con calma – al menos Josh regresó.

- No pensé que me fuera a perdonar. Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, no estoy seguro de que yo perdonaría algo así.

- Porque tu quedaste dañado por culpa de papá – sonrío con calma – mamá dijo que desde ese entonces te volviste egoísta.

- Josh dice que es más fácil para nosotros culpar a ese señor de todo lo malo que tenemos.

- El bobo 2 no es tan despistado. Y entonces asumo que desde ahí empezó la miel.

- No creas. Si hemos tenido nuestros buenos pleitos.

Drake señala una de las hojas, sonriendo como idiota. Argh, esto me da nauseas.

Well hello let's go  
everybody must know  
love's in my heart like a bomb  
It's blowing a song inside I'm singing  
sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy  
Listen to the radio playing back in stereo  
Sounds like my favorite song  
I'm humming along my head is ringing  
And I just can't stop singing now 'cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy  
You're everything I need, handed from above  
I can't get enough of your love  
Cause it makes me happy  
Living in a day-dream

**- Makes Me Happy**

_- Siempre debes tener la razón, ¿No?_

_Drake ve a Josh con furia mientras que su ahora novio solo levanta las manos, exasperado._

_- No es eso, Drake. Eres muy descuidado, todo lo tomas a la ligera. Si sigues así vas a terminar como Kurt Cobain ó Jim Morrison._

_- ¡Todos son una legenda de la música!_

_- ¡Y todos también están muertos! ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme por esta vez y –?_

_- ¡Eso es todo lo que hago, Josh. Solo te escucho, pero ya me cansé. Soy músico, eso es vivir en el límite, y si no puedes con eso…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Si no puedo con eso, qué?_

_- Puedes irte cuando quieras._

_Drake se arrepiente en cuanto su boca dice estas palabras, pero a la vez su orgullo no le permite retractarse. Solo ve a Josh, desafiante. Josh solo da la media vuelta y sale del departamento, dejando a Drake con una sensación de vacío._

_Josh no le habla durante toda una semana; es cuando Drake se da cuenta de que solo porque finalmente se atrevió a decirle a Josh que lo amaba, no significaba que iban a tener un final feliz. Van a tener problemas, y discusiones. Lo último que Drake quiere es terminar como sus padres, donde su madre terminó manteniendo sola a Drake y a Megan hasta que Walter llegó a su vida. Quiere un futuro con Josh, porque a pesar de las peleas y los gritos… Josh lo hace feliz._

_Fue como vivir en un sueño… pero ahora es tiempo de despertar y tener una relación de adultos._

* * *

- No entiendo como Josh te aguanta – veo a Drake con desaprobación.

- Yo tampoco entiendo como tus novios te aguantan, cuando eres pura maldad.

- Gracias, es un placer.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a visitarnos por primera vez? – Drake me ve con burla.

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Necesitaré terapia intensiva para quitarme las imágenes mentales. ¿A quién se le ocurre darle una copia de la llave a su impresionable hermanita si piensas tener a tu novio ahí? Juro que ninguna historia que vi en el foro me preparó para lo que vi.

If I could have a single wish  
I'd only wish to never miss it  
when you wake up and smile.  
It makes me happy  
when you steal a little kiss  
before you wake me up  
to listen to the news for a while  
and when you're creeping out of bed  
I sneak a peek to see just what you were wearing last night  
or what was leftover from ripping off our clothes  
I check to see that door was closed  
as you were turning out the lights

**- Up Periscope**

_- ¡Drake! ¡Josh! – Megan entra al departamento, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se supone que sus hermanos le dijeron que la esperarían a las tres, y aunque llegó un poco temprano, no es para que no haya nadie._

_Escucha unos ruidos extraños viniendo de la habitación. Lo que faltaba, que Drake tenga uno de esos ataques de creatividad y este componiendo canciones con sonidos raros. Megan se acerca, y sin tocar, abre la puerta de golpe. Y ojalá y no lo hubiera hecho._

_- ¡AHHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! – Megan cierra los ojos rápidamente, cerrando la habitación de golpe._

_- ¡MEGAN! – gritan el par de bobos. Cloro, que alguien le de cloro, necesita borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza._

_Megan corre a la sala, donde aun talla sus ojos con insistencia. Escucha que alguien sale del cuarto, y es Josh, sin camisa y con jeans._

_- ¿Qué no sabes tocar? – Josh regaña._

_- ¿Qué no sabes mantener tu libido en calma para cuando tu tierna hermanita vendrá a visitarlos? – Megan dice con enojo - ¡Esto me dejará traumada de por vida!_

_- No exageres – Drake se une a la conversación, cubriéndose con una de las camisas largas de Josh. ARGH, mas trauma para ella._

_- ¿Exagerar? ¿Qué te parecería que me veas teniendo sexo con uno de mis novios, eh?_

_- ¡Es diferente! – Drake hace una mueca de disgusto._

_- No es diferente, tarado._

_- ¡Enana!_

_- ¡Baboso!_

_- Basta, los dos – Josh interrumpe la discusión – tienes razón, Megan, no debiste ver eso. Aunque en nuestra defensa, dijiste que llegarías a las 3._

_- ¡Son las 2:30! ¿O qué? ¿Drake no da para más? – veo a Drake con burla._

_- Si quieres te muestro cuanto aguanto – Drake dice con orgullo._

_- ¡Eres grotesco!_

_- ¡Y tu una metiche!_

_- ¡Ya basta! – vuelve a meter orden Josh – Drake, ve a vestirte, por favor. Megan, ¿Puedes esperar en la cafetería que está en la siguiente calle? Te alcanzaremos ahí._

_Megan extiende su mano. Si ya la traumatizaron, lo mínimo que deben hacer es pagarle su comida._

_- Toma – Josh entiende rápidamente, y busca en su cartera su tarjeta de crédito._

_- Mas les vale apurarse – los amenaza la chica antes de dar un portazo y salir de manera dramática._

_Claro que dos horas después, Megan reconsidera el tener hermanos, y decide llegar al límite de la tarjeta de Josh. Siempre quiso adoptar un Panda._

* * *

- Josh aun no te perdona por haberte gastado tus ahorros en ese panda.

- Pero si Harold es adorable – digo con total inocencia.

- Ni siquiera puedes visitarlo – Drake suspira – solo lo hiciste para vengarte.

- ¿Y? Ustedes fueron los que me traumaron, y aparte me dejaron esperándolos tres horas.

- Al menos ya no te queda duda de mi aguante – Drake se ríe bobamente.

- ¡Argh! ¡Ya te dije que no me digas esas cosas, tarado!

- Alguna vez tienes que aprender sobre las abejas, Megan.

- No seas ridículo.

- Eres una amargada.

- Y tu un baboso.

- ¡Inepta musical!

- ¡Inepto en general!

- ¿Ya están peleando?

Drake y yo volteamos a la puerta, viendo a Josh entrar con muchas bolsas de regalo.

- ¿Qué me compraste? – Drake salta de la cama rápidamente, acercándose a Josh.

- Me da gusto verte también, Drake – Josh dice sarcásticamente.

- Ya veo que solo anda contigo por interés – me burlo.

- ¡Cállate, Megan! – Drake me enseña la lengua.

- Muy maduro.

- ¡Me compraste la chamarra! – Drake dice con alegría, mientras saca una chamarra de piel, muy genial para Drake.

- Ya sabes que me gusta darte lo mejor – Josh le da un beso a Drake.

- ¡NAUSEAS! – digo elevando la voz. Ya saben que tienen que guardarse sus demostraciones de afecto para cuando estén solos.

- Si, si – Josh dice con calma – mamá dice que es hora de bajar a cenar. ¿Listos?

- ¿Nos darán los regalos ya? – Drake se ve emocionado.

- Lo dudo, pero al menos ya tuviste un adelanto – Josh le sonríe.

- No deberías malcriarlo – regaño a Josh – ya es demasiado egocéntrico.

- Me gusta malcriarlo – Josh me guiña un ojo.

- ¡ASCO! – digo de nuevo.

Josh solo ríe, y toma de la mano a Drake. Ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

- ¿Vienes? – Josh me ve con duda.

- Voy a dejar esto – le digo, mostrándole la libreta.

- ¿Aun tienes eso? – Josh se dirige a Drake.

- Es mi libreta de la inspiración – dice Drake en el tono más idiota que puede encontrar.

Ya no escucho lo que Josh dice, ya que ambos salen de la habitación. Me dirijo a la cama de Drake para dejar la libreta, y no puedo evitar ver la última canción en la que está trabajando.

Al leer la letra, no puedo evitar sonreír. Odio decirlo, pero estos dos me dan esperanza.

Me dan la ilusión de que aun con los problemas y las situaciones, el amor puede cambiarte la vida.

Waste no time, waste no time.

Our love erases the scars and the lies.  
Our love will save us from terrible times.  
Our love is ready to change the world if we let it.  
Our love. Our love.

**- Our Love**


End file.
